


Oh Child of Mine

by soulmetalfairy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Anxiety Attacks, Avengers Feels, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Hulks Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Major Original Character(s), Mutants, Not Iron Man 3 Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Thor (Marvel), Protective Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark Friendship, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark has a daughter, Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2019-10-21 08:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 42,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17639474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmetalfairy/pseuds/soulmetalfairy
Summary: '' Please, I need your help.''Tony looked at the sixteen year old before him.'' They will kill my mother if you don't help me. Please.'' She begged.'' You don't know me. How do you know you can trust me?'' Tony asked.When she looked up to him this time there were tears in her eyes.'' Because you're my father.''





	1. Rvalations

**Author's Note:**

> I want to make a statement here about this story. It does not follow the movie line exactly. There will be mentions of elements from the movies, but also differences. For instance, the MCU does have the X-men in it, hence why there are mutants mentioned every now and then. If There are any other changes like this I will try to let you know,, and if I forget don't hesitate to point it out to me because I am a forgetful person.

She sat on the subway, bag clutched tightly in her hand as she looked around herself.

It was her first time here in the city that she knew of. Her mother had told her she had lived in the city when she was a newborn, but all she remembered of her childhood was the large lawn that stretched out in front of the house. Those memories were so long ago now, it was a distant reminder of her past life. A normal life she wished she still had.

But now, things have changed.

She was not here because it was her new home, or because she wanted to be.

She was here for her mother.

She looked down to the letter in her hands, her mothers handwriting standing out in bright red. She had not opened it, but only because she already knew what was on it. It was a message, one that she had been told many times since she could remember.

She had to deliver it to someone important. It was her job.

If he was who her mother said he was, then she feared that he would not take her in.

She had nowhere else to go.

If she did not do this, then her mother may die.

The train came to a shuddering stop as she pushed to her feet. The letter was placed into her pocket, the safest place for it at the moment. When she stepped off the train she pulled her hood over her head, and walked towards the stairs to the surface. She emerged somewhere in time square, the large screens around her lighting up the street brighter then the sun. She turned her attention away from these, wanting to focus on getting to her destination.

But that was when she saw one with a breaking news report on it.

There was trouble three blocks away from here.

She watched long enough to see what the situation was. It was something that she knew the police could not handle on their own.

Maybe she could give them some help.

 

\---

 

The call to assemble came early that morning.

The team had just settled down for breakfast, many of them half asleep, when the alarm began to blare overhead. Bruce nearly jumped out of his chair at the sound, while Steve did. He started shouting orders for them to get ready to leave in the jet, to which they all just groaned. However, work still had to get done, so they all stood to get their gear.

'' Police are saying it's a group of mutant teens that are causing trouble down there. They can't get close enough to take them down.'' Steve stated. '' They want us to neutralize them so no one else is hurt. SHIELD should be able to handle it from there.''

'' This is a little mundane for us to be called isn't it?'' Clint asked.

'' We've dealt with these things before, so they must trust us for once.'' Tony commented.

'' What's the plan then?'' Natasha asked as the quinjet lifted into the sky.

'' I want you to try and get in close to take them down along with me. Clint and Stark will take up top somewhere, see if they can distract the teens long enough for us to get close. Thor, you do what you can from above to neutralize them.'' Steve explained.

'' Does this call for a code green?'' Bruce asked.

'' Not now, but we may need the big guy.'' Steve said. '' Stay in the wings until you're called. We don't want the hulk out unless we need him.'' Bruce nodded, liking this plan more then the last time this had happened. The Hulk had come out for that incident, and he had nearly leveled a new skyscraper the teens had been using to hide.

It did not take them long to get to where the teens were at. It was just like the last time this had happened. There were five of them total, each of them appearing to possess different abilities. One of them was manipulating water with her arms. Two of them appeared to have some sort of telekinesis. The fourth was shooting fire out of his hands. The fifth was covered with metal, as if it were an armor, and he was beating the hell out of anything that came close to him.

'' This one's not going to be easy.'' Clint commented.

'' That's never stopped us before.'' Tony stated, heading for the opened hatch. '' Anyone want a ride?'' He asked.

Of course, no one answered.

'' Suit yourselves then.'' Tony said before blasting out of the open hatch. He flew until he was hovering just above the mutant teens, watching as they took notice of the Iron Man suit above them. The quinjet landed on the street a little ways down, unseen by the teens. The hud in the suit picked up Clint already making his way for one of the buildings to get up high.

'' Who the hell are you?'' One of the teens called out, anger in his voice.

'' I'm surprised you haven't heard of me before.'' Tony stated.

'' I know who you are.'' One of the girls said. '' Why are you here? This is none of your business.''

'' You made it our business when you started hurting people.'' Tony stated. '' If you surrender now then no one else has to get hurt.''

'' Like hell. These people ruined our lives. They don't understand us.'' One of the girls shouted. A warning popped up on the hud. Tony had enough time to look towards it before a car was slamming into him, sending him into the side of a nearby building. When he finally came to a stop he thought he was pinned, barely able to move his arms to get the car off of him.

_'' Stark, report!''_

'' I'm alright capsicle.'' Tony stated, taking assessment of the damage. The car was resting on his right arm only. He could pull it out no problem. '' Focus on those teens for now, before someone else gets run over.'' Tony said, pulling his arm free. It was not long before he was rushing out of the building to rejoin the fight.

Within five minutes two of the five teens was in custody, placed in the back of a police van for transport.

That's when the remaining three decided to run.

_'' They're getting away!''_ Steve shouted.

_'' Not if I can help it.''_

Clint fired one of his arrows towards the girl who could control water. The arrow stuck to her like a dart. She cried out in pain, and then she dropped as the stun arrow did its work.

However, the other two were still on the run.

_'' We need to catch them now!''_

'' I'll take the girl cap.'' Tony said. '' She won't get away.''

_'' I shall go after the second one.''_ Thor stated.

_'' Nat, follow them.''_

_'' On it Cap.''_

Tony zoned out the rest of the conversation, focused on following the girl who had just turned up the street. She was running right for time square.

If he did not catch her now then people could get hurt, or she could get away.

He could not afford to let either of these things happen.

Tony dropped closer to the ground, only a few feet above the girl. She turned to look back at him, an angry sneer on her face.

'' You can't stop me.'' She snarled.

'' Watch me.'' Tony said, and then he dove for her.

She had her own tricks up her sleeves. As soon as he had his arms wrapped around her shoulders she was reaching out with her telekinesis to pull a lamp post free of the ground. With a swing of her hands the thing was smacking into the back of the suit. Warnings began to flash on the hud that the suit had been damaged by the blow, but before he could do anything else he was being struck again. The edge of the pole caught the jet boots, taking out the left one. This sent the two of them plummeting to the ground.

Tony landed first, the suit being much heavier then the teenager was. The impact left a crater in the asphalt, with him stuck at the bottom of it.

'' Damn.'' Tony cursed, forcing his eyes back open. Red was flashing all over the flickering hud. '' What's the damage J?'' Tony asked.

_**Suit functions are compromised. Systems are malfunctioning.** _

'' She hit in all the right places.'' Tony mumbled, pushing to a stand. '' Anything still working.''

_**Repulsors and missiles are still functional.** _

'' Good. I'm going to need them.'' Tony said, watching as the girl landed just a few feet away from him. She was grinning, one of her hands held out to hold up the pole.

'' I told you, you can't stop me.'' She stated. Tony lifted his hand to fire a repulsor at her. As he did this her other hand shot up, and the dumpster at her right came flying towards him. He shot at it, hoping to throw it off its line of path. However, all the blast did was put a hole through it.

He was sure he would get hit by it, and that the teen was going to get away.

He was wrong.

Something flashed in front of him, and the dumpster stopped only a foot away from his face. It hovered there a second before being flung off to one side. The teen looked utterly shocked about what had just happened, but her shock was replaced with rage. She flung the lamp post at him next, which he was able to dodge.  He saw something moving below him, but it was not the teen. It was someone else entirely. He looked down, and found a young girl standing there.

She could not have been older then 16. She had short dark brown hair pulled back in a ponytail. He watched as she dropped the backpack that was slung over her shoulders, and she pulled at something around her wrists. It looked like a pair of black gloves. She looked up to him for a split second, her dark eyes seeming to see right through him.

'' JARVIS, who is this girl?'' Tony asked.

_**She is not one of the teenagers we were sent to neutralize.** _

'' Then who is she?'' Tony repeated.

'' Who the hell are you?'' The teen demanded.

'' You hurt innocent people. I saw the report on the news.'' The girl said. Tony saw something light up on her hands, glowing a light blue color. Something began to form between her hands.

'' JARVIS, scan.'' Tony said, wanting to know what that was.

_**Sir it appears she is creating plasma orbs with the specialized gloves on her hands.** _

'' Because of what they did to me.'' The teen said. '' I'll hurt you to if you don't get out of my way.'' She shouted before running forward to attack her. The girl only grinned as he plasma orb left her hands, and struck the teen in the chest. She cried out in agony before falling to the ground, her clothes smoking where she had been struck.

Tony could barely believe what he was looking at.

He landed the suit a few feet away from her, lifting the face plate. Now he could get a better look at her.

She turned to face him, slowly pulling the black gloves off of her hands.

'' I hope that helped you out some.'' She said, reaching for her backpack. She slung it over her shoulders, throwing Tony a smile. '' I saw the report, but it didn't say anything about you getting involved.'' She stated.

'' Who are you?'' Tony asked.

'' We haven't met before.'' She said. '' My names Amara.'' She greeted. '' I came here because I needed to find someone important for my mother.''

'' Who are you looking for?'' Tony asked. '' Because they're clearly not here.'' He stated.

'' Actually, he's standing right in front of me.'' Amara stated.

Tony looked at her with a puzzled look.

'' My mother said that would be your reaction when we met.'' Amara said. '' I just wish it were under other circumstances.'' Amara held her hand out to him. '' I should tell you my full name. It's Amara-''

'' GET ON THE GROUND!''

Tony's head shot up to find SHIELD agents surrounding them. Their guns were pointed at Amara and the teen, who was just now starting to wake up from the hit.

'' Hey, she didn't do anything.'' Tony stated, pointing to Amara. '' Take her instead.''

'' We have orders to take them both in, and to bring you to the helicarrier.'' The agents stated.

Two agents rushed forward with handcuffs in hand. Tony watched as Amara shrugged in annoyance, placing her hands on her head, not wanting to put up a fight. The teen did, prompting two more agents to have to help get her down. Tony watched as Amara was lead away to a waiting van, one of the agents taking away her backpack. Just as she was placed inside he saw Steve come running out of the crowd.

'' Thor managed to catch the other runaway.'' Steve explained. '' SHIELD wants us to report to the helicarrier at once. Fury sounded pretty serious about it.''

'' Probably because he just arrested an innocent person.'' Tony mumbled.

'' What?'' Steve questioned.

'' That girl helped me take the teen out.'' Tony stated. '' She didn't do anything wrong.'' Steve looked like he was about to say something, but he did not say anything. Instead he turned his gaze towards the van she was sitting in as it drove away.

'' He must have his reasons. I'm sure of it.'' Steve stated. '' We better go. We don't have time to lose.''

Tony nodded, but he was not happy with the idea.

 

\---

 

 Amara sat on the other side of the one way window, unable to see the Avengers on the other side. Tony stood in front of said window, watching inside as the girl tapped away at the table in boredom.

'' Why the hell did SHIELD arrest her?'' Tony mumbled. '' I don't get it. She did nothing wrong. She practically saved my life.'' He stated, turning to the others.

'' They wouldn't have taken her without a reason.'' Natasha stated.

'' Fury must have something on her. Maybe she's more then you realize.'' Clint suggested from where he was perched on the back of his chair.

'' Friend Stark, is it possible that you have hallucinated what you think you saw?'' Thor asked.

'' I know I didn't just hallucinate.'' Tony stated. '' She did something to stop that dumpster from taking me out. If she had wanted to hurt me then she had every chance to do so.'' He explained.

'' This has to be a mistake.'' Steve said. '' Fury will hopefully let her go after all of this blows over.'' Steve stated.

'' Hopefully.'' Tony mumbled.

An uneasy silence fell over the group, all of them glancing up to the glass every now and then to find Amara on the other side. She was tapping at the metal table surface with one hand, the other twirling a piece of hair that had fallen out of its ponytail holder. She looked bored as hell, but Fury would not let any of them in to see her.

Finally, after what felt like forever, the director himself came to see them.

All the Avengers stood to face him.

'' Are you going to release her or what?'' Tony asked. '' She didn't do anything wrong.'' He stated.

'' It's not what she did that concerns us Stark.'' Fury stated. '' It's who she is.'' He explained.

'' What are you talking about?'' Steve asked.

'' Go ask her yourself.'' Fury said.

There was the hiss of a door unlocking close by. They looked over to find the door into Amara's cell was standing open.

'' I'll warn you though, you might not like what you find out.'' Fury stated before turning his back on the Avengers to walk away.

The team glanced around each other, wondering what the director meant by that.

'' As the team leader I'll go in and talk to her.'' Steve said.

'' As if capsicle, you saw her for maybe a minute. I watched her take out that mutant teen with one hit.'' Tony stated. '' I'm going in there.''

'' Fine then. We'll both go.'' Steve said, hands up in surrender. He would rather not fight with Tony right now.

'' We'll be waiting here in case you need anything.'' Natasha said. While she did not believe that Amara would do anything, she had her guard up. The last thing they needed was an ambush.

Neither Steve or Tony responded to her as they walked towards the door. It pushed open effortlessly. When they stepped inside Amara was looking at them with a blank gaze. It was hard for either one of them to figure out what she was thinking.

They stood on the other side of the table from her, Steve crossing his arms over his chest.

'' So, you ready to tell us why you took out the mutant we were sent to handle?'' Steve asked before Tony had the chance to speak. The billionaire glared at him.

'' I was only there because I was looking for you.'' Amara stated, pointing to Tony. '' I figured when I saw the attack on TV that you all would be called in, so I showed up.''

'' By why were you looking for me?'' Tony asked.

Amara was silent, her hand falling still against the table. The two watched as a sad look passed her face. She moved to reach for her pocket. When her hand came back it was holding a white envelope with someone's name written on it. She set it on the table, pushing it towards them.

'' I need your help.'' Amara said. '' They will kill my mother if you don't help me.''

  
'' You don't know me. How do you know you can trust me?'' Tony asked

  
When she looked up to him this time there were tears in her eyes.

  
'' Because you're my father.''

The sound of a pin dropping could have been heard.


	2. Chapter 2

'' Because you're my father.''

Tony thought he felt his heart stop.

How could this be possible? He did not have a kid.

'' It's true.'' Amara whispered, scrubbing at her eyes. '' You knew my mother quite well, a little over 13 years ago. She said you two dated in fact, but when she found out she was pregnant with me she left you. She didn't want you to feel responsible for her mistakes.'' Amara explained.

'' What's your full name?'' Steve asked.

'' Amara Lyan Stark.'' She stated. '' It's on my birth certificate. No one has ever asked a question about it because where I lived there was another family with the same last name. They thought I was just a distant relative of there's.''

Steve glanced back to where Tony was standing. The man had gone still, eyes glued to Amara. He could see the shock in his gaze. He was unable to comprehend what he had just been told.

'' Tony?'' Steve spoke up. '' You alright?''

There was a beat of silence. Steve could see the conflict going on inside of him.

'' Tony?''

Tony did not know what to say. He had been rendered speechless by the sudden revelation. What was he going to do? 

Could this girl truly be his daughter?

'' I... I need a minute.'' Tony whispered. He turned his back on Steve, and promptly left the room.

Steve moved as if to follow him, but before he could he felt a hand on his arm. He turned to find Amara standing there. She had a desperate look on her face as she held the letter close to her chest. Her hand was trembling just slightly. 

'' Please.'' She begged. '' Give this to him.'' She stated. She help up the letter, pushing it into Steve's hands. '' This explains everything. I understand if he can't accept what I just told him, but if you don't help me then my mother is going to die.'' Amara explained.

Steve took the letter into his hands, noting the red handwriting on the front.

'' How do I know I can trust you?'' Steve asked. '' Just because you say that you're his daughter doesn't mean its true.''

'' Then do a blood test if you must. Trust me, I've been through worse.'' Amara stated. She let go of Steve's arm, and when she did her sleeve lifted up her arm. Steve noted the scars around her wrist. Amara quickly pulled the sleeves down to hide them. '' Please, do what ever you have to do to prove it, but I'm telling you that I am Stark's daughter.'' She said.

Steve bit at his lip, wondering what the best course of action would be.

'' Ok. I'll make sure he gets this letter.'' Steve told her. He saw relief flash across Amara's face. '' But we need proof that you are his kid. The agents who brought you here will escort you to medical for a blood test.'' Steve stated.

'' I understand.'' Amara stated.

'' Just wait here until then.'' Steve said. Amara nodded.

With that Steve left the room.

 

\---

 

 When Tony came out of the holding room Natasha was the first to stand. 

She had heard every word of what had been said, and she could see it in Tony's eyes. What she had told him was affecting him terribly. 

'' Are you alright Tony?'' Natasha asked. 

He did not answer her. 

In fact, he did not stop walking towards the exit. Natasha did not dare to stop him. She had an idea where he was going. He needed to be alone right now, and she respected that. 

Natasha turned her attention back to the room to find Steve and Amara talking with each other. She saw Amara pass an envelope to Steve, begging for him to get it to Tony. Steve gave her his word, and then he left the room. 

When Steve walked out, the door shutting behind him, the others stood to approach him. 

'' Do you think she's telling the truth?'' Clint asked. 

'' I'm not sure.'' Steve answered. '' I mean, she didn't appear to be lying, but we can't prove that she's Tony's daughter.'' 

'' She sounded pretty serious.'' Bruce commented. '' I think she's telling the truth.''

'' SHIELD's going to do a blood test on her. Hopefully that will give us some answers.'' Steve said. His eyes dropped to the letter in his hands. 

'' She has given you a message?'' Thor asked. 

'' She wants Tony to read it.'' Steve said. '' Where did he go off to? I'll take it to him.'' 

'' Not right now Steve.'' Natasha said. '' He needs to be alone right now.'' 

'' But he needs to see this letter.'' Steve said. '' Just let me take it to him.'' He stated. 

Natasha shook her head no before she reached out to take the envelope from his hands. 

'' Trust me when I say after hearing news like that, people want to be left alone.'' Natasha stated. '' I'll make sure it gets to him. Nothing against you Steve, but you are probably the last person he wants to see right now.'' She explained. Steve looked rather annoyed at this, but he did not protest her decision. 

'' What do we do about her?'' Clint asked, gesturing to Amara's holding room. 

'' Just keep an eye on her until the test is finished. I have a feeling I already know the answer.'' Natasha said as she began to walk towards the door. 

'' Why do you say that?'' Steve asked. 

Natasha turned to face him in the doorway. 

'' She's got Tony's eyes.'' Natasha stated, and then she walked away. 

 

\---

 

Tony was not sure how long he had been wandering around the hellicarrier for. Maybe it had been hours, or maybe it was only a few minutes. He did not know. What he did know, however, was that he was in shock. 

How could this be possible?

He did not have any kids. He was not even married. 

Amara had said that her mother was an old friend, but Tony could not recall anyone from that time that could be her mother. 

At some point Tony found himself standing in front of the large windows that revealed the outside world. He was not sure what floor he was on, or even where he was on the ship. The sight of the clouds rolling past outside seemed to calm his racing thoughts. 

He just stood there, staring out at the passing sky. As time went by he saw the sun begin to set in the distance, casting a pinkish hue over the clouds. 

When the sky was growing darker, the clouds hinted purple now, he heard footsteps approaching. He did not want to know who it was, and he hoped that it was just an agent walking by to get to work or something. 

He was proven wrong, however, when he saw the figure stop right beside him. 

He did not have to look to know that it was Natasha standing beside him. 

For awhile the two of them just stood their in silence. They watched as the last of the sunlight vanished from the sky, casting everything into darkness. The clouds were barely visible anymore, resembling blobs that floated past the windows every few minutes. Tony enjoyed the silence for awhile, but eventually it became to much for him to handle. He sighed, wanting to get what ever Natasha was here for over with. 

'' So why'd you come down here?'' Tony asked. 

'' The others are worried about you.'' Natasha said. '' You just ran off on us. We couldn't find you.'' She stated. 

'' You did.'' Tony pointed out. 

'' Because I knew where to look.'' Natasha stated. 

'' Of course you did.'' Tony mumbled. 

Silence fell once more, but this time it was Natasha who broke it. 

'' You know, she's got your eyes.'' Natasha stated. '' I'm sure that she is yours.'' 

'' You have no proof.'' Tony stated. 

'' We will soon enough. SHIELD's doing a blood test to prove it.'' Natasha stated. She turned to face Tony, noting how he had not yet taken his gaze from the window. '' Tony, you know what your life was like before Afghanistan. It's possible that she's telling the truth.'' 

'' I know I was a bit off my rocker back then, but I was not stupid.'' Tony stated. He turned to face her. '' When ever I did bring a girl home we played it safe. There's no possible way they could've gotten pregnant.'' 

'' You never know Tony. Things happen.'' Natasha stated. '' She could be one of those who slipped through the cracks. It happens.'' She said. 

'' But I can't bring myself to believe it.'' Tony whispered. '' If she is my child, then why did her mother hide her from me for this long?'' He questioned. 

'' I don't know how to answer that.'' Natasha said. She reached for the letter, holding it out for Tony to take. '' But maybe this can.'' She stated. 

Tony glanced down to the letter, recognizing it from when Amara had held it out on the table. He reached out for it, reading the name printed on the front. 

Lyan Johnson. 

Tony did vaguely remember that name. It had been so long ago now that he could only see flashes of the girl in his memory. If he was remembering correctly, they had dated for a short time. 

Tony glanced up to Natasha. 

'' You should read it.'' Natasha stated. '' It will give you some answers.'' She said. She turned on her heels, and left the hallway, leaving Tony alone to read the letter. 

For awhile he just stared at the red lettering on it, unable to comprehend what he was looking at. Did he really want to read this? He did not know. 

Finally, after a long time of debating, he opened the letter. 

 

 

_Dear Tony._

_I know it's been a long time since we have seen each other, but I need you to listen to everything I have to say in this letter. If you are reading this, then it is likely that I am either dead, or have been taken captive. This letter is being sent to you not on my behalf, but on the behalf of our child._

_I was wrong to have left you when I did. I was scared, and I didn't know what you would do if you found out I was pregnant. That was why I broke it off. I've raised Amara on my own for the first ten years of her life, but soon after I was married._

_If I had known what I married then I never would have done it. I had married the very thing that nearly killed half the population of the country. He was a Hydra agent, and when he found out you were Amara's father he did horrible things. If I had not found out when I did then I'm sure she would be dead today._

_You should know that Amara is a bright girl. She was the smartest student at her school, academically exceeding everyone's expectations. She's just like you._

_By now her father must be looking for her. She needs a safe place to stay, because he will not stop until he has her back in his hold. I know we have not seen each other in years, but she needs your help._

_She needs her father._

_Please take her in, she wants to know her father more then anything. She is scared and lost. Someone has to help her._

 

Tony bowed his head, the letter falling from his hand. It fluttered to the floor, landing at his feet.

So it was true.

Amara was his daughter.

He just stood there for awhile, his mind still processing what he had just learned. He was not sure how much time had gone by until someone finally came by to see him. This time ,when he turned to face them, he found Steve standing there.

'' I take it that you read the letter.'' Steve said.

'' Yeah, I did.'' Tony said. He bent over, picking up the letter. He folded it, tucking it away in his pocket. '' Why are you here?'' Tony asked.

'' We got the test results.'' Steve said.

'' And?''

'' You need to see them.'' Was all Steve said.

 

\---

 

'' The test results came back positive.'' Fury stated, handing the charts over to Tony. He took them, eyes wide as he read over what he could understand. Sure enough, everything on the chart matched what he knew.

'' Amara is your daughter.'' Fury stated. '' I had found information on her file from the time she was a captive under Hydra, which was why I brought her in. Never did I think we would discover that she was your child.''

Tony set the charts down, leaning against the table.

'' Where is Amara now?'' Tony asked.

'' Resting.'' Fury stated. '' Medical just finished up with their evaluation of her.''

'' Can I see her?'' Tony asked. He knew he would have to face this at some point. Now that he knew she was truly his daughter, he wanted to see her again.

'' Of course.'' Fury said.

Tony did not need someone to lead him to the medical ward on the helicarrier. He had been to it enough times, whether for his injuries or not, that he knew how to get there from practically anywhere on the ship.

When he reached the medical ward is was almost void of life. The hallway lights were dimmed, but that did not hinder his walk. He quickly found the room that Amara was inside of, one of the recovery rooms that they were allowing her to rest in. He opened the door, and slipped inside.

Sure enough he found Amara there. She was curled up on her side, eyes open as she stared at a tablet she had laying beside her. She was watching some sort of video, but the second she saw him enter the room she turned it off.

'' Did you read the letter?'' Amara asked.

'' Yeah, I read it.'' Tony answered. '' I do remember your mother. We dated for a short time.'' He said as he pulled a seat up to the bed.

'' She told me about you. She really did love you, but when she found out she was pregnant with me she was terrified how you would react. That was why she left.'' Amara said, sitting up on the bed. She pulled her knees up to her chest. '' I never read the letter..... Did it.... Did it mention what Hydra did to me three years ago?'' Amara asked.

'' No. It only said that you would be dead if she hadn't found out when she did.'' Tony explained.

'' My stepfather was a horrible man.'' Amara whispered. '' He made himself out to be a loving person. He took me to Disney for the first time, something I had wanted to do since I was five. Then once he and mom were married he took a complete 180. He told me he was taking me on a camping trip, but when I saw where we were actually going I was terrified.''

Silence fell. Tony could see the slight tremor to Amara's hands as she gripped her knees tighter against her chest.

'' I was so scared.'' She whispered, sorrow in her voice.

Tony was not sure how to react to this. He had never had to deal with something like this before, so he did the next best thing he could think of.

'' Do you want to talk about it?'' Tony asked.

Amara looked up to him, a stray tear slipping from her eyes. She wiped it away from her face, resting her cheek against her knee.

'' It might be better if I show you.'' Amara stated. She held her hand out to Tony, which only confused the man. '' Trust me, please.'' She whispered.

Tony was not sure what she was doing, but he reached out to take her hand.

The second he did the world around him began to fade into something else.


	3. Chapter 3

_'' Where are we going?''_

_'' I told you sweety, we're going camping.''_

_Amara looked out the window of the car. There was something not right about any of this. This was not the route she would have taken to go camping. The scenery around her was not right. She did not see as many trees as she had expected. It was all wrong._

_Where was her stepfather taking her?_

_Amara turned her attention to the windshield when she saw they were approaching a gate. When they pulled up the gate opened on its own, and her stepfather drove through. There was a cave just a few feet ahead of them, and he drove straight into it._

_'' Dad, where are we going?'' Amara asked again, terror in her voice._

_'' First off, I'm not your father.'' He said, anger in his tone. '' I never was. I know who your real father is.''_

_'' How could you possibly know that? Only my mother and I know.'' Amara said. She was so scared. She looked to the door. She had to get out of here._

_'' Your mother was dumb enough to tell me about your real father, Amara Stark.'' He said. A grin passed his face as the van came to a halt. He looked over to her. '' Did you really think you could hide it from me?''_

_'' What are you going to do?'' Amara asked. Her father reached out to her, grabbing her by the arm. He pulled her close, and Amara felt a needle sink into the side of her neck._

_'' I'm going to do what I want with you.'' He whispered._

_Amara's vision faded._

 

_\---_

 

_When she woke up again she was laying inside some sort of a tube. Her hands were bound to the table inside which she lay on, as well as her feet. She could not move._

_'' Good to see you finally woke up.''_

_Amara's head shot to the side to find her stepfather standing there. His arms were crossed over his chest, a sadistic smile on his face. He approached the tube, placing a hand on the glass._

_'' You like it?'' He asked. '' A team of ours in Russia used it on two other kids a few years older then you. What it did to them was amazing. I want to see the same thing done here.''_

_'' Why are you doing this?'' Amara asked._

_'' Because your true father is not here to stop me. If this works, then maybe you can help me destroy the so called Avengers before they find us out.'' He said._

_'' What?'' Amara remembered watching the Avengers fighting in New York only a few months prior. She could still remember watching as her real father flew that missile into the wormhole. It had scared her to death to watch it. '' You can't. You'll never be able to beat them.''_

_'' It won't take much.'' Amara saw something that was glowing off to her right. It appeared to be a staff of some sorts. She watched as her stepfather held it against the tube right over her face. '' We only have a little while to use the staff, so lets see what damage it can do.'' He whispered._

_Blue flooded Amara's vision a second later, and then all she felt was pain._

 

_\---_

 

_'' Use your power Amara. I know you can do it.''_

_Amara glared at her stepfather from where she sat in the middle of the testing room. Her stepfather had been right. The staff, it had changed her somehow. After weeks of using it on her Amara woke one morning to learn that she could read people's thoughts. Her father was convinced that she could do more, which was why she was currently tied up in the middle of the testing room._

_'' I know you can do more then just read people's thoughts Amara. Show me your true powers.'' He stated._

_'' Why should I?'' Amara asked. '' It won't change anything.''_

_'' If you don't then I will make sure that your family dies.'' He seethed. '' And your mother will be the first to go.'' He stated._

_Amara looked up to her stepfather in horror. How dare he._

_'' I can't do it.'' Amara said._

_'' Yes you can, you only need the incentive.'' He stated. She watched as he reached for his phone, and when he held it out for her to see she was horrified._

_There was a video of her mother back home, going through her everyday life. However, Amara could see what her mother could not. There was a gunman just outside the window, ready to shoot at a moments notice._

_'' He will fire on command if I don't see something move in the next five seconds.'' He stated._

_'' You can't!'' Amara shouted._

_'' Four.'' He whispered._

_'' NO!''_

_'' Three.''_

_Amara screamed, her anger taking over. She felt a surge of something inside of her, and then the phone flew from her fathers grasp. She watched as it hit the wall, shattering into a million pieces. Her stepfather looked to her with a wide grin._

_'' There's what I wanted to see.'' He whispered._

_All Amara could do was cry. When would the torture end?_

 

_\---_

 

The vision faded away to reveal the hospital room once more. 

Tony could feel Amara's hand trembling in his. He looked up to her face, and saw tears streaming from her eyes. 

'' A year. That was how long I was held. When I finally managed to break out it was only because he wasn't the one watching over me. He was on business, and I found out how to get the man guarding my cell to do what ever I wanted. I walked out on my own, and I tried to return to a normal life.'' Amara scrubbed at her face, trying to rid of the tears. '' But the past always comes calling. He found us about a month ago. Mom told me to run, giving me the letter just before they broke the door down. I've been working my way across the country ever since to get here.'' She explained. 

'' And you made it.'' Tony whispered. He found it hard to believe what he had just seen. She had been tortured for a year, forced to do things that took away her childhood. 

'' I just wish it were under different circumstances.'' Amara whispered. '' But.... It's been a month since mom was taken captive. I don't know if she's even still alive. If.... If she dies.... I don't know what I would do.'' Fresh tears began to fall from Amara's eyes, but no matter how much she wiped them away they came right back. A broken sob escaped her throat as she buried her face in her hands. '' I can't lose her.'' She sobbed. 

The sight broke Tony's heart. 

Before he even knew what he was doing he stood from the chair he was seated in. He stepped closer to the bed, and reached out to pull his daughter close for a hug. Amara went stiff a the sudden contact, shocked and surprised. Eventually she melted into the touch, hugging him back as she buried her face into Tony's chest.

Amara noted the slight warmth that came off the arc reactor in his chest. It was comforting to her, as if it was a beacon of hope.

'' I promise you Amara, I will do everything I can to find your mother.'' Tony said.

'' You will?'' Amara asked.

'' Yes, I promise you.'' Tony said. '' We may have just met each other, but you are my daughter. I want to help you.''

'' Thank you.... Thank you so much..... Dad.''

 Tony felt warmth blossom in his chest at that word. He hugged his daughter tighter, never wanting to let her go.

He had lost her once, he did not want to lose her again.

 

\---

 

It was a few hours later that Steve made his way down to the medical ward to find Tony and Amara talking.

When he stepped into the room he found Amara sitting cross legged on the hospital bed, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders as she clutched a black colored glove in her hands. There were some sort of gems on it that glowed blue in the light. She was talking rather fast, most of her words flying right over Steve's head. Tony was just sitting there listening to her, a similar glove in his own hands. He appeared to be examining it, but once he saw the super soldier in the doorway his attention left the glove. Amara's head snapped up to him, and a soft smile spread on her face.

'' Never thought I would actually get to meet Captain America.'' She stated.

'' I don't think anyone expects it.'' Tony commented as he handed the glove back to Amara.

'' What are those gems on the gloves?'' Steve asked.

Amara puffed out her cheeks in annoyance as she shoved the gloves into her pocket.

'' They're not gems. They're power cells. It's what allows me to wield Plasma energy when I fight. I created them..... I think a year ago.... Though I'm still working on a better design. The power cells don't last very long in a fight.'' Amara explained.

'' Why'd you come down here Capsicle?'' Tony asked, eliciting a chuckle from Amara. Steve smiled at this. It seemed the two were getting along.

'' Fury wants to see the both of you.'' Steve said. '' Once we're done there he said we're free to leave.''

'' What about Amara?'' Tony asked.

'' That's why he wants to see you.'' Steve said. '' He didn't tell me anymore then that.'' He stated.

'' I really don't like him.'' Amara mumbled as she threw her legs over the side of the bed.

'' I don't either.'' Tony said. '' But we better go listen to him before he sends his little henchmen after us instead.'' He stated. Steve only shook his head at this, turning to leave the room. He waited outside the room for the two to come out. Amara was still wrapped in the blanket, and it did not appear that she would be putting it back. Some medical staff seemed rather perturbed by this, but they did not say a word. Amara only smiled about this before she stepped into the elevator behind Steve and Tony.

They rode the elevator up to the bridge, stepping out to the bustle of agents as they ran from monitor to monitor. In the middle of the room stood none other then Nick Fury himself. His back was to them as he talked to Agent Hill about something. When she turned away he turned to face them.

'' I take it things went well?'' Fury asked.

'' It's complicated.'' Was all Tony said. Amara looked up to him with a soft but understanding smile. She knew that he would still have doubts even after reading her mothers letter, so she did not blame him one bit.

'' It's going to take time.'' Fury stated. '' Which brings me to why I called you here.'' He said.

'' What do you have up your sleeves Fury?'' Tony asked.

'' Amara needs a proper place to stay while we continue the search for her mother.'' Fury stated. '' I want you to take her with you when you leave.'' He explained.

'' As if you were keeping her here in the first place.'' Tony stated. '' She was coming home with us whether you said so or not.''

'' I figured as much.'' Fury responded. '' And I also expect that you will be searching for her missing mother?'' Fury asked.

'' Of course.'' Steve said, stepping up beside Tony. '' That was the whole reason she was trying to find us.''

'' I made a promise to her. I'll be damned if I break that promise.'' Tony stated. Fury nodded his head at this.

'' The others are on the flight deck waiting for you. You have clear skies ahead of you.'' Fury said. '' If you need anything in your search, don't hesitate to call.'' He added. Tony nodded at this, but he was sure he would not need Fury's help with this one.

With that he turned his back on the man, and they left the ship.

 

\---

 

Amara was sleeping on one of the benches in the quinjet as it flew steadily through the night sky.

Tony sat beside her, one hand resting on the girls shoulder as she slept. She seemed so peaceful, but after what she had showed him Tony feared that she would have a nightmare. He had them all the time after what had happened to him. He had no doubt that she suffered from them as well.

At such a young age, it was just horrible.

'' How you holding up Stark?''

Tony looked up to find Natasha standing there. She had her arms crossed over her chest, a soft smile on her face.

'' Better then can be expected.'' Tony answered. Natasha nodded before taking a seat beside him. Silence stretched out for a time.

'' Did you know at all?'' Natasha asked.

''  No.'' Tony answered. '' When her mother left me I thought it was for someone else. I wasn't going to chase after her. I still had a company to run, so I moved on.'' Tony glanced down to Amara. '' If I had known she was pregnant then maybe things would be different.'' He said in a softer tone.

'' You haven't been a part of her life for years, and yet she looks up to you like you've been there all this time.'' Natasha commented. '' She truly does love you even if you just met.''

'' I want to get to know her better.'' Tony stated. '' I want to know what her life was like before Hydra did this to her..... Before they turned her into a weapon.''

'' I know.... I read what files SHIELD has on her.'' Natasha stated. '' But it's clear that she has a good heart. She's never hurt an innocent person.'' Natasha chuckled slightly. '' And from what Steve told me she got her talents from her father.''

'' Yeah, she's a bright one.'' Tony said, remembering back to when she had been showing him the plasma gloves she had built. For a design she had made out of scraps, it was not bad. Maybe he could work with her to make something that worked a little better, and last longer in battles.

If she ever had to fight again that is.

'' What are you going to do when we get back?'' Natasha asked.

'' I don't know.'' Tony admitted. '' Get her settled in the tower for one thing, then hopefully start the search for her mother.''

'' And what will you do when we find her mother?'' Natasha asked.

Tony was not sure how to answer that. He knew that Amara would want to go home with her mother, but he still wanted to have a part in her life.

'' That's for her to decide.'' Tony stated. Natasha nodded out of the corner of his eyes.

'' Smart choice.'' Natasha stated. '' But for all its worth, I bet she will want to stay with you.'' She said before standing to head towards the cockpit.

Tony smiled at her words.


	4. Chapter 4

Amara woke to the sound of the engines powering down. 

'' Should we wake her up?'' Someone asked. 

'' Fear not my friends. I can carry her if she does not wake.'' 

'' We should just let her sleep. She's been through a lot today.'' 

'' Don't bother.'' Amara sighed. The voices fell silent. She slowly sat up on the bench, scrubbing at her eyes. '' I'm already awake.'' She stated. She blinked a few times to try and wake herself up more. '' Where are we?'' Amara asked. 

'' Home.'' Tony said from beside her. 

'' Home?'' She questioned. '' Where's home exactly?'' She asked. 

'' Take a look outside.'' Steve spoke up. '' You're back where we all started.''

'' Huh?'' Amara slowly stood from the bench, making her way towards the cockpit to take a look outside. Her eyes went wide with shock.

She was looking at the New York City skyline. She could not believe it.

'' Like the view?'' Tony asked.

Amara was rendered speechless. All she could do was nod.

'' It's so much different then when you're seeing it on a TV screen.'' Amara whispered. '' This is amazing.'' She stated, turning away from the window.

'' Shall we go inside now?'' Thor asked, already heading towards the open hatch. Everyone seemed to agree with the thunder god, and began to follow him to the exit. Amara broke off long enough to grab her backpack off the bench before following the others out of the quinjet. She followed close behind them, a little nervous to be somewhere new.

**_Welcome home Sir._ **

Amara nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of that voice.

Who had just spoke?

'' That's JARVIS.''

Amara looked to her right to find Clint standing there.

'' Who's JARVIS?'' Amara asked in confusion.

'' JARVIS is an AI that Tony created. I'm still not sure how he works, but he's a great help in battle.'' Clint explained.

_**Indeed Agent Barton. It appears that you have brought someone new to the tower.** _

'' You'd be right. JARVIS, this is Amara.'' Tony said. '' She's my.... My daughter.''

It would take him some time to get used to saying that.

_**It's an honor to meet you Amara.** _

'' Same to you.'' Amara said, her eyes scanning for where the voice could be coming from. Clint could not stop the laugh that bubbled up at this. Amara glared at the archer, her cheeks puffed out in annoyance before she turned on her heel to follow the rest of the Avengers. After a few minutes of walking they stepped into what Amara dubbed to be the largest living room she had ever seen. She could remember the one her mothers home had, and this one was at least 10 times the size of hers. She gaped at the site, nearly dropping her backpack. Clint once again laughed at the sight, which snapped her out of her stubborn.

'' If you think this is a lot just wait until he shows you your room.'' Natasha said.

'' Room?'' Amara questioned.

'' When we first moved in here he gave us all our own floor to stay on. I have no doubt he's going to do the same for you.'' Natasha stated. Amara gapped once more at this.

'' Though, it won't be as decorated as theirs sadly.'' Tony said, stepping up beside Amara. '' Considering we only just found out.'' He added with a sheepish grin.

'' It's no problem.'' Amara said. '' I was never big on decorations anyways. All I need is a bed and a desk for my drawing.''

'' You like to draw?'' Steve asked.

'' Yeah.'' Amara said. '' I've been drawing for a few years now.'' She stated.

'' I'd love to get to see some of your drawings.'' Steve said.

'' I could show you now. I have a few here in my bag.'' Amara said, reaching for her bag. She eyed the couch as she pulled it off her shoulder. '' You may want to sit down, it might be awhile.''

The two walked towards the couch, taking a seat.

'' Who would've thought they would get along faster then you did.'' Natasha chuckled.

'' Well she didn't have the same childhood I did.'' Tony said. '' But hers was just as bad in different ways.'' He whispered.

'' There was nothing you could do to stop it Tony.'' Natasha said. '' You had no idea what was going on.''

'' I wish I had. What happened to her should never have happened to a girl her age.'' Tony whispered.

'' You can only try to make things better from now.'' Natasha said. '' And I suggest that you start that off by calling for some takeout. I don't think any of us have had a proper meal since we were called out yesterday.''

'' Tis true Friend Stark. We all require proper sustenance.'' Thor boomed from where he sat across the room in his armchair. Clint was laughing from where he was perched on the couch waiting for Amara to start showing Steve her drawings.

'' I'll call for pizza. Everyone ok with that?'' Tony asked, already reaching for his cellphone.

'' If there's no Hawaiian then I will hurt you.'' Natasha warned as she moved to take a seat on the couch. Bruce followed close behind her, but he stood behind the couch to watch as Amara opened up her sketchbook.

'' Point taken.'' Tony mumbled as he placed the order. Once it was placed he moved towards the couch to watch Amara's art show.

 

\---

 

The sketchbook lay forgotten on the coffee table as the team ate away at their meal.

Things were quiet for awhile, at least until Steve brought up another question.

'' So Amara, where have you been living all of these years?'' Steve asked.

The teen had a look of shock on her face as she glanced around the team. She had not been expecting that kind of a question.

'' Well.... Mom wanted me to have as normal a life as she could give me. We were living in D.C. for awhile, but when her post got moved we moved out to Oregon. That's where she met my stepfather, and when everything changed.'' Amara said, her tone growing quiet towards the end. '' He's the reason that I was made into what I am now.'' She whispered. Her eyes drifted over to her sketchbook. A second later it was lifting into the air, flying towards her.

'' Do you draw to try and forget what happened?'' Natasha asked, setting her plate aside so all her attention was on the teen.

'' Yeah.'' Amara said as she grabbed the sketchbook. '' Drawing and music have been my therapy ever since I escaped Hydra.'' A light smile passed her face as she looked at the drawing on the page she had the book opened to. It was a simple thing she had started shortly before she began her trip to New York City. It was of a rose, the morning dew still sticking to its petals. She was only half way finished with it. She figured she may as well draw some now. She was finished eating anyways.

'' How long have you been drawing?'' Tony asked.

'' Uh.... I think five years now.'' Amara answered with a shrug. '' Trust me when I say when I started it was horrible. My mom couldn't tell what I was drawing half the time.'' She stated with a laugh. Tony could not help the smile that crept onto his face. He wanted to ask her some more questions, but before he had the chance his phone began to ring. He reached for it, recognizing the photo that popped up.

It was Pepper.

'' I'll be back.'' Tony said, excusing himself from the room. He walked into the kitchen before answering his phone.

'' Hey Pep.'' Tony said.

_'' I've been trying to call you for the last few hours now. You were supposed to have the prototypes finished by now.''_

'' Prototypes?''

_'' Please tell me you didn't forget. The 3-D printer extension prototypes. You told me you would have them done by now.''_

'' Dammit. I did didn't I?'' Tony sighed. He thought he had been forgetting something the last time he was in the lab. '' How soon do you need it by?'' He asked.

_'' Two days at the latest. It would be great if you could have something by tomorrow though.''_

'' Ok.'' Tony glanced down at his watch. It was nearly three in the afternoon now. If he went down to the lab now then maybe he could have something done by tonight. '' I'm going down to the lab now. I'll see what I can get done.'' Tony told her.

_'' OK, but don't push yourself.''_

'' Me, push myself, never.'' Tony mocked.

_'' I want updates then. If you pull another all nighter like you did last week then I will throttle you when I get back later.''_

'' I will try to remember that.'' Tony said. He heard laughter erupt from the other room. '' I gotta go now.''

_'' Remember, don't push yourself.''_

'' I promise I won't.'' Tony said before finally hanging up. He turned to head to the other room, and when he did he found Clint sprawled on the floor with the others laughing like hell. '' What the hell did I miss?'' Tony asked, glancing down at the archer when he stepped closer.

'' Take a guess.'' Natasha said, pointing to the only other girl in the room. Amara grinned widely.

'' I couldn't help it. He's such an easy target when he's perched like that.'' She said, giggling as Clint finally pulled himself off the floor.

'' Just you wait, I will get you back.'' Clint said, but the warning was clearly a joke.

'' So who was calling?'' Bruce asked, turning to face Tony.

'' Pepper. I gotta go work on something in the lab for awhile.'' Tony said.

'' Lab?'' Amara questioned.

'' Yeah. It's where I work on the suits and any SI business.'' Tony said. Then an idea popped into his head. '' Do you want to see it?'' He asked.

The smile that spread across his daughters face was brighter then the sun. She scooped up her backpack, shoving her sketchbook inside before standing to follow him.

'' Oh yeah, she's definitely his daughter.'' Steve said with a laugh.

'' Try not to kill each other while we're gone.'' Tony said as he turned to head for the elevator. Amara followed close behind him, practically bouncing on her tiptoes as she stepped into the elevator. The doors closed, and began to descend to the lab.

 

\---

 

Amara could barely believe what she was looking at when she stepped into her fathers lab.

'' This is your lab?'' Amara asked, gaping at the tech she saw scattered around the place. The room was enormous, larger then her house. One wall across the room had a row of Iron Man suits lined up against it, some of them in the middle of repairs while others were ready for battle. In other places around the lab she could make out different projects that her father had been working on. 

'' Yeah. You like?'' Tony asked, turning to face her. Amara was about to answer him, but a loud squeal caught her off guard. She heard something come up behind her, bumping into her arm. She turned, heart pounding, only to find a robotic arm about her height sitting there. It seemed to look up at her as it twisted its arm around, making little sounds of curiosity. Amara was a little confused at its behavior. Tony only laughed at it.

'' That's DUM-E.'' Tony explained. '' One of my little helpers I guess you could say.'' He said.

'' Why'd you name it DUM-E.'' Amara asked.

'' Because he didn't work out at first.'' He explained. '' I have two others around here somewhere. Butterfingers and U. I don't know where they're hiding.'' Tony said.

Amara heard the squealing of wheels. When she looked towards her right she saw two more robots rushing towards them. The two bots went straight to Tony first, bumping against his arms and squealing like crazy. Amara giggled at the sight, noting how the bots acted more like a pet would then just a helping hand.

'' These three have been around for awhile now. I built them way back.'' Tony explained. The two bots seemed to notice that she was standing there. They moved towards her, rubbing up against her arm as if asking to be petted. In the end she caved, patting the mechanical hands that they had. '' It seems they like you.'' Tony commented. 

'' Yeah.'' Amara said. The bot that was named Butterfingers moved to grab her bag, which she allowed. It seemed to slip for a moment, but it managed to hold onto it. She giggled as Butterfingers began to carry her bag towards an old couch across the lab. '' I think he wants me to stay.''

'' I never said you had to leave.'' Tony said. '' Maybe while we're down here we can take a look at those plasma gloves you built.'' He stated. Amara grinned at this. She had been meaning to put in some work on them for awhile now. She wanted to go grab the gloves out of her bag, but it was clear that the bots thought otherwise. It appeared to her as if they wanted to play when one of them ran over to her holding up a worn out tennis ball. U nudged her arm, handing her the ball. She threw it a moment later, and then the bot raced off to follow it. 

'' I think they want to play first.'' Amara stated, giggling as the bot raced back to her with the retrieved ball.

'' We'll look at the gloves later. There's something I need to finish first anyways.'' Tony said. 

'' Ok.'' Amara was a little disappointed at this, but she understood. Her father had to get things done first, and she would not interrupt that. 

U nudged her arm again, dropping the ball at her feet. Amara could not stop the giggle that bubbled up inside of her as she reached for it to throw again. She followed the bot this time, making sure to put a good distance between herself and her father so that he could work without any disturbances. 

 

\---

 

It took Tony nearly four hours, but he managed to finish the prototype.

'' Alright J. Test it.'' Tony called out, leaning back in the chair. The Machine whirled to life, and Tony was pleased to see it was doing exactly what it was supposed to. He sighed, glad that he was able to get it finished in time for Pepper. He had been worried that the first version would not work, but it did in the end. 

Tony spun around in his chair to gazed over to where Amara had been sitting with the bots. He spotted her in seconds, but he had not expected to find her how he did. 

Amara was laying on her stomach against the couch. Her sketchbook was just within her reach, the pencil having fallen from her grip. Her other hand hung off the edge of the couch a few inches from the floor. She looked so peaceful just laying there. Tony was not sure how long she had been asleep for. 

As he stood to walk towards her DUM-E began to poke at her arm. 

'' Let her sleep Dum-E.'' Tony instructed. '' She needs it after the last two days.'' He stated. DUM-E seemed to whine about it, but he backed away without another sound. Tony reached for the blanket that was draped over the back of the couch. He unfolded it before laying it over the sleeping teen. Amara shifted for a second, but quickly stilled once more. Tony smiled at the sight before him. Never had he thought he would see something like this. 

Since Amara was still asleep he decided to pick up one of his unfinished projects to work on until she woke up. However, before he could decide on one, JARVIS spoke up. 

_**Sir, Miss Potts is asking permission to enter the lab.** _

'' What?'' Tony had not been expecting her back so soon. He glanced over to Amara. How on earth was he going to explain this one to her. 

_**Should I tell her to wait Sir?** _

'' No JARVIS, let her in.'' Tony said. '' She's going to find out one way or another.'' He mumbled before he turned to face the door. 

Here goes nothing. 


	5. Chapter 5

The doors to the lab slid open, allowing Pepper to walk inside. She was still dressed in her business attire, telling Tony she had come straight here instead of changing like she normally did. The first thing she noticed was the printer that was being tested on one of the tables. She seemed to breath a sigh of relief at the sight before walking over to Tony. 

'' Sorry I didn't call. I got out of my meetings early so I thought I would surprise you.'' Pepper explained. 

'' It's no problem.'' Tony said. He leaned down, giving her a quick kiss. '' Anything interesting happen?'' He asked.

'' Not on my end.'' Pepper said. '' And you? I heard you just got back from the hellicarier this morning.'' Pepper stated.

'' Yeah.'' Tony said. '' It was a long one. Something.... Interesting came up.'' He stated.

'' What happened?'' Pepper asked.

'' We found someone during the fight.'' Tony said.

'' What are you talking about?'' Pepper took a few steps towards the couch as if to take a seat. Tony could see it in her eyes when she saw Amara sleeping there. She was absolutely taken away by the sight. Pepper pointed towards the sleeping teen, and then glanced back towards Tony.

'' Who is she?'' Pepper asked.

'' Amara.'' Tony answered. '' She's.... She's my daughter.'' He stated.

Pepper glanced back towards the teen. She took a few steps closer to the couch, taking a closer look at the teen. Pepper noticed the little details in her face. She did look a little like him. She looked back to Tony in shock and awe.

'' How?'' Was all that Pepper could think to say.

'' She's sixteen. She happened a few years before things changed.'' Tony said. '' And I'm not the one who found her. She found me.'' He stated.

'' How can you prove that she's even yours?'' Pepper asked.

'' SHIELD ran tests while we were on the carrier. That was all the proof I needed.'' Tony said.

'' Why did she try to find you?'' Pepper asked.

'' Her mother was kidnapped.'' Tony explained. '' She was asking me for help, but got pulled into the battle yesterday.''

Pepper glanced back to the young girl, barely able to fathom what she was looking at. A minute or two passed in silence, and then it was broken by the sound of a soft moan. The two of them watched as Amara began to stir, and then her eyes were open. She lazily looked up to the two adults in the room, confusion written across her face.

'' Did I miss something?'' Amara mumbled, slowly pushing herself up. She wrapped the blanket around her shoulders, a warm smile spreading on her face. That's when she noticed Pepper standing just a few feet away. Amara gazed up at her in curiosity. After a moment she glanced over to Tony, confusion written on her face. '' Who's she?'' Amara asked, curiosity in her tone. 

'' This is Pepper.'' Tony stated. '' She's and I are dating.'' 

'' Dating?'' Amara glanced back over to Pepper, cocking her head slightly. '' I didn't think you were dating anyone.'' 

'' We try not to make it public.'' Pepper told her. '' It's nice to meet you Amara.'' Pepper said. Amara nodded, flashing her a smile. 

'' It's nice to meet you to.'' Amara said. She moved to stand, but in the process she knocked her sketchbook off the couch. It clattered to the floor opened to the last drawing she had been working on. The drawing was of Tony while he was working away at the printer. She had started to sketch DUM-E underneath that one, but it was only partially done. Amara blushed when she realized they had seen her drawings. 

'' You're quite the artist.'' Pepper commented. 

'' Thank you.'' Amara said. She bent down to grab it, quickly closing the sketchbook. 

'' Well then. I think I've seen all I needed for now.'' Pepper commented. She turned to face Tony. '' Will the prototype be done by tomorrow?'' She asked. 

'' It'll be done as soon as the tests are finished.'' Tony explained. '' So yes.'' 

'' Good, now I can get the board off my back.'' Pepper whispered. '' I'll be upstairs alright. Try not to stay down here all night.'' She stated. 

'' I won't, I promise.'' Tony said. However, the look Pepper shot him said otherwise. Amara turned her head away when the two kissed, and then Pepper turned to leave. As she began to head for the elevator Amara moved to check her cellphone for the time. It was nearly eight. 

'' So.'' Her attention was drawn away from her phone. Tony had turned to face her. '' Want to take a look at those gloves before heading back upstairs?'' He asked. 

The smile that spread across her was brighter then the sun. 

Amara immediately dove for her bag, searching for the plasma gloves that she had tucked away at the bottom. As she was grabbing them Tony went to grab some supplies that he thought they might need for this. Once he collected them the two set to working on them. Amara was already at his side, setting the gloves down on the table top. 

'' Alright, lets see what we can find.'' Tony mumbled, reaching out to take one of them. 

 

\---

 

It was nearly midnight before they finished with the new version of the gloves. 

In the four hours they were working the two had been asking each other questions to try and get to know each other better. Tony learned that Amara's birthday was June 15'th, and that her favorite color was red. Her mother had sent her to private schools for most of her life, but Amara said the last two years she had been in a public high school for a change of pace. She was a grade ahead of most the kids in her class, but she was not the best at english. She said it was the only reason she had not been skipped a grade. She said for the last month she had not been to school because of what had happened, so she feared she would be held back a year because of it. This lead to the topic of helping his daughter pick a high school to attend in the city. She knew it would only be temporary if her mother had her way, but she wanted to get back to school as son as possible. 

'' Do you want to do public schooling or a private school?'' Tony had asked her. 

'' Doesn't matter, I enjoyed both.'' Amara had answered. For now, to keep her safe, he decided to enroll her in a private school. He could not stand to think of what would happen to her if she was hurt by Hydra once again. He refused to allow it.

'' Alright. The material fabrication should be finished in the morning, then we can attach the new power cells.'' Tony explained. 

'' These new Plasma gloves will be so much cooler then the old ones.'' Amara said. '' This is awesome.'' She stated. '' I can't wait to try them when they're finished.'' She stated.

'' I bet they'll be even better then you realize.'' Tony commented. He glanced towards the clock, noting that it read 11:56. It was bout time he got upstairs to Pepper before she ripped him apart for taking another all nighter. '' We better head back upstairs. Pepper will murder me if I don't keep my promise.'' Tony explained.

'' Is pulling all nighers a bad habit of yours?'' Amara questioned as she reached for her bag.

'' I've had that habit since before you would've been born.'' Tony stated. '' I just can't seem to shake it no matter how hard I try.''

'' Well, you're not alone.'' Amara stated. Tony gave her a puzzled look. '' I have nightmares about what he did to me. Sometimes I would lash out in my sleep, and mom did get hurt a few times because I couldn't control myself. On nights where I knew it would be rough I would just stay awake. That's how I got so good at drawing, I was awake for hours on end practicing.'' She explained. The story broke Tony's heart. He never wanted to hear that his own child suffered from nightmares just like him.

'' I'm sorry.'' Tony whispered.

'' It's not your fault, so don't even go there.'' She stated before a soft smile spread on her face. '' Besides, it lad me to you in the end.'' She said. Tony smiled at that.

'' Also, you never did show me where I'll be staying.'' Amara pointed. '' Natasha mentioned that I got a whole floor, is that true?'' She asked.

'' Yeah. There's plenty of space in this tower for you to have a floor to yourself.'' Tony explained. '' There should be a bedroom set up already on your floor, but it's not all that pretty at the moment. I wasn't sure what you would want.'' Tony explained.

'' That's alright.'' Amara said. '' I just want a place to be able to sleep for now, if that's alright.'' She stated.

'' Then allow me to lead the way.'' Tony said as he began to step towards the elevators.

The two stepped inside, and the doors closed on the lab as the lights shut off for the night.

 

\---

 

_She was thrown to the ground, a scream escaping her throat._

_Her father stood in front of her, kneeling on the ground facing the man standing before them._

_Her stepfather looked at her with malice, holding a shotgun in his hands._

_'' You should have given up when you had the chance.'' He whispered._

_He fired the gun._

_She screamed at the top of her lungs as her father fell to the ground._

_Blood stained the ground around him._

 

'' NO!''

Amara shot up in bed. She had broken out in a cold sweat, her skin clammy against the bed sheets that clung to her body. She lifted a shaky hand to push her sweat soaked bangs off her forehead, trying desperately to steady her breathing. She slowly pushed the blankets back, drawing her legs up to her chest.

_**Miss Amara, do you wish for me to call for your father?** _

She jumped at the sound of the voice, looking up to the ceiling.

'' Whose there?'' Amara asked, terror in her voice.

_**'' Sir's AI JARVIS.''** _

'' Oh.'' Was all that Amara could manage.

_**Do you wish for me to call Sir down?** _

'' No, it's alright. I'm alright, really.'' Amara said. '' It was just a nightmare.'' She stated.

_**Is there anything you need?** _

 '' Just..... Just keep talking.'' Amara whispered as tears began to flow from her eyes. '' I need something to ground myself.'' She whispered.

_**The date is February 28'th. It is currently 3:37 in the morning. The-** _

Amara laid back against the bed, letting her eyes drift shut to the calming mantra from the AI. She managed to fall asleep to the sound, and this time she was not plagued by nightmares.

 

\---

 

The next morning, around 7 or so, Amara found herself wandering upstairs to the communal floor to get herself something to eat. Her stomach was growling, telling her that she needed something to eat before her body decided that it did not want to work anymore.

Everything around her was so quiet. It reminded her of her old home. She was always the first one to get up in the mornings, and she would normally start making breakfast for when her mother woke up. They would enjoy breakfast before the two would have to run off to either school or work.

Things had changed so much since then.

Amara scrubbed at her eyes to try and clear the sleep from them as she stepped off the elevator to the communal floor. She had not bothered to get dressed before coming up here. Flannel pj bottoms and a baggy tshirt couldn't be that bad. Her hair was pulled back in two braids from where she had been sleeping.

'' I'm surprised to see that you're up.''

Amara nearly jumped at the sound of the voice. Her eyes shot open, hands shooting out as if to protect herself. However she quickly dropped her stance when she realized who it was.

'' I thought you guys slept in.'' Amara stated. Steve only laughed at this as he turned from where he was filling a water bottle.

'' Sleeping in was never really my thing.'' Steve said. '' Normally I go for a run instead. Helps clear my mind.'' He stated. He set the water bottle down once it was full. '' What are you doing up?'' sTEVE ASKED.

'' Rough night.'' Amara answered. '' I kept having nightmares.'' She explaind. A worried look seemed to pass Steve's face. She became puzzled at the sight.

'' Nightmares about what?'' Steve asked.

'' I'm not sure.'' Amara answered. '' It had nothing to do with my father or any of you guys..... I remember I was screaming, and someone was protecting me from-'' Amara cut herself off, the images from her dream flooding back. '' No. It was my father. He was trying to kill me...... But.... But Tony got in the way.''

The confusion on Steve's face melted away, but it was replaced with concern.

'' Do you have dreams like this often?'' Steve asked.

'' Sometimes.'' Amara answered. '' What my stepfather did to me gave me powers I never dreamed I would have. I can read peoples minds, move things with my mind, and sometimes I can see things that may be.'' Amara explained. '' Much of the time that is what my nightmares are about.'' She said.

The concern on Steve's face grew more.

'' You said your father was in your dream?'' Steve asked.

'' Yes.'' Amara answered. '' That's why I'm worried.'' She said. She watched as Steve turned towards the water bottle he had filled. He took it, and placed it into the fridge. Amara gave him a puzzled look as he turned back to her.

'' We may want to just stay in the tower today.'' Steve said. '' After what you just told me, I'm worried that your stepfather might be getting closer to finding you.''

'' How could that even be possible. He doesn't know where I am.'' Amara stated.

'' Maybe so, but he knows that Tony's your birth father. He may know that you were trying to find him. He'll be coming here to look for you.'' Steve said. Horror flashed across Amara's face.

'' I never should have come her. I'm putting you all in danger.'' She whispered.

'' No, don't go saying that.'' Steve said. '' We're going to figure this out. I promise you.'' Amara nodded, but her thoughts were in turmoil.

'' Why don't we get you something for breakfast.'' Steve suggested. '' It might help to take your mind off of things. After all, I only said what I did as a precaution.'' He explained.

'' Ok.'' Amara whispered. A quick scan of the super soldier told her that he was no lying to her. He was concerned, but there was no way to prove if what she had dreamt would come to pass.

'' How do you like your eggs? I'll cook them up.''


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I am so sorry that I haven't posted in awhile. I got caught up in an English paper that was due by midterms, and other projects for my major. Spring break starts this week, so I should be able to post every day or two. If you don't see a post in that time don't freak out because I might be traveling, but I will do the best I can.

It was nearly a half hour before anyone else joined the two in the kitchen.

Steve had just finished up the last batch of eggs, placing them on the plates that Amara had set out for everyone. Clint was the first one to wander into the kitchen, his short hair sticking up wildly. He yawned rather audibly, sitting at the island before one of the plates.

'' Didn't think you'd be back so soon from your run Cap.'' Clint mumbled, staring down at the plate.

'' I didn't end up going.'' Steve said. '' I was keeping Amara company.'' He stated, pointing to the teen standing beside him. She was pulling the bacon off the frying pan to plate them. She waved at Clint with the spatula still in her hands before turning back to her task.

'' How was your first night in the tower?'' Clint asked, reaching for a nearby fork to start eating his eggs.

'' Better then I thought it would be.'' Amara said. '' Though I would kill for some coffee right now. I kept waking up through the night.'' She stated. Clint could not help the chuckle that broke free of his throat.

'' Yeah, you're definitely Tony's daughter if you like coffee.'' Clint said. Amara glanced back to the archer.

'' What's that supposed to mean?'' Amara asked.

'' Just wait until he comes down. You'll see.'' Was all that he said. Amara did not like the answer, but she turned back to her task none the less.

Amara glared at the archer, but her gaze turned back to the bacon a second later. After a few minutes of silence they heard someone else walking towards the kitchen. Natasha was the next to join them, dressed in a baggy shirt and some leggings. She appeared ready for a workout in the gym a few floors down. She sat beside Clint, greeting Steve and Amara before turning her attention to her food. Thor and Bruce showed up at about the same time.

'' It is good to see you awake Lady Amara.'' Thor boomed as he moved to take a seat. '' Have you slept well?'' He asked. 

'' I slept fine mostly. It's a little strange being somewhere new like this.'' She stated. 

'' I understand your troubles. I suffered the same way when my father banished me from Asgard for my disobedience.'' 

Amara turned towards Steve for a moment.

'' Does he always talk like that?'' She asked.

'' Yeah. Don't worry, you'll get used to it after awhile.'' Steve said. 

The room grew quiet after awhile, but it was not long after Amara sat down to eat that the silence was broken. 

Tony came rushing into the kitchen decked out in a suit and tie. He appeared in a rush as he reached to grab a travel mug from the cabinets, balancing his phone on his shoulder to continue the call he was on. Amara watched with curiosity, wondering what her father was up to. 

'' I know I'm running late. I didn't mean to sleep in..... Yes. I'll be there as soon as I can, don't worry.'' Tony hung up the phone just as the coffee maker started up. 

'' What's got you in a hurry?'' Clint asked through a mouthful of eggs. Natasha was quick to elbow him in the ribs for talking with his mouth full. Clint nearly choked when she did this. 

'' I was supposed to be at the SI meeting today to present the 3D printer design. At this rate I'll be late.'' Tony said, reaching for the travel mug once it was full. 

'' Meeting?'' Amara asked. 

'' Yeah. Even though Peppers the CEO now I still try to play my part as best as I can.'' Tony said. He slapped a lid on the travel mug, not bothering to mix in any sugar. '' Try not to burn the tower down while I'm gone.'' Tony said, and with a wave over his shoulder he was gone. Amara's eyes stayed locked on the doorway he had just disappeared through. 

_Her father knelt before her, her stepfather training a gun at his forehead._

'' Amara?'' 

Amara jerked when she felt a touch to her arm. She spun around with an inhuman speed to find Bruce sitting beside her. He looked concerned. 

'' Are you alright?'' Bruce asked. '' You look really pale.'' 

'' I'm alright.'' Amara whispered. 

However, deep down, she thought something else. 

That had not been a bad dream last night. 

That had been a vision. 

 

\---

 

Amara sat on the edge of her bed watching the large TV screen on the far wall. 

However, she really was not paying attention to the show that was on. 

Her thoughts kept straying to her dream from the other night. 

Her stepfather had been there. Somehow both he and Tony were involved in what ever was going to happen. She had watched things from her own perspective, so somehow she had been involved as well. 

Was her stepfather coming for her? 

Did he know that she was here?

Or worse, was he after her father?

The thought of her real father being in danger scared her to the core. She had only just met him, and her stepfather might murder him. 

She refused to let that happen. 

'' JARVIS?'' Amara called out. 

**Yes Miss?**

'' Where is my father at right now?'' She asked. She shut the TV off with the remote before swinging her legs over the side of the bed. As she crossed the room towards her bag JARVIS responded. 

**Sir is currently at the Stark Industries tech building just outside of the city limits. He is currently in meetings, and is expected to be that way for the next few hours.**

'' Thank you.'' Amara whispered. She had fetched the new and improved plasma gloves from the lab earlier that morning. She was quick to pull them on, noting the way the gems lit up when they touched her skin. It was a way to be sure that the power cells did not activate when not in use. Tony had used a special program that only allowed the power cells to activate when they were in contact with skin. It appeared to be working, the cells glowing a bright purple. 

'' Where are the others at now?'' Amara asked. 

**The rest of the team is currently on the gym floor, and Dr.Banner is downstairs in his lab.**

'' Don't let them know where I am.'' Amara stated. 

**May I ask where it is you are going to?**

'' Not right now.'' Amara said. '' I need to get to my father before he does.'' Was all she said before turning to leave her room. She knew the best way to get out of the city, and she could easily find her way to the facility after that. 

She walked out of the room, and quickly made her way to the elevator.

 

\---

 

Tony absolutely despised meetings.

He had hated them ever since he had taken over the company, but it was a part of who he was. He had to make appearances no matter how much he thought it did not matter.

It was nearing noon, and he had only finished two of at least seven meetings he was supposed to attend. He was already going crazy from the first two, and he had at least five more to go. Maybe there would be more if there was a surprise visit such as what Pepper mentioned to him over the phone.

He knew there was no way he would last through that.

Tony moved to step out of the conference room where the meeting was being held. He really needed to grab something to eat. He had not had time to grab breakfast, and his stomach was screaming for something other than coffee, which was a rarity in his life. As he moved towards the door he accidentally ran into someone who had been attending the meeting.

The man was slightly taller then he was, his blonde hair slicked back. He was dressed nice like everyone else here was, except he was missing a suit jacket.

'' Sorry about that.'' Tony said. '' I'm in a bit of a rush.''

'' No problem.'' The man said. Tony moved to step away from him, but as he did he caught sight of the mans face.

He looked familiar, but he could not quite place where he would have seen him before. Before he even had a chance to ask him the man was walking away. Tony let things go at that, deciding to go find something to eat.

While he was on his way to grab what ever he could find for lunch he passed by a large number of staff both from SI and other companies who worked with them. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, at least until he saw a shorter figure coming towards him.

It took him a moment to figure out who it was, but once he saw her face he knew right away.

Maybe he should have just brought her with him after all.

When Tony was within arms reach of her he reached out, grabbing ahold of her wrist. It was clear she was not trying to hide when she went along with it, following him. He pulled her into a nearby room, closing the door behind himself. When he turned he found Amara looking back at him, her ball cap tilted back so he could see her face.

'' What on earth are you doing here?'' Tony asked. '' You were supposed to stay at the tower with the rest of the team.'' He stated.

'' I was worried about you.'' Amara stated, her smile falling just as quickly as it had appeared. The sight worried Tony. Why was she worried about him.

'' You shouldn't be here right now.'' Tony said. '' No one outside of the team and Pepper know that you exist. If you stay here then your stepfather might find you.''

'' And if I leave he will kill you.'' Amara said, terror in her voice.

'' What?'' Tony asked in confusion.

'' I had a nightmare last night. Sometimes in my dreams I will have premonition of what is to come. The last time it happened was the day he kidnapped my mother. Another happened last night. In the premonition you died at his hands.'' Amara said. '' You were shot in the head, and there was nothing that could've been done to save you.'' She whispered.

Horror filled Tony's mind at his daughters words.

Her stepfather was even closer then they had realized. He could be right here, and they would never know it.

It was not safe for Amara to stay here, and after what she had told him, neither was he.

Tony knew what he had to do.

'' I'm going to take you back to the tower.'' Tony stated. Amara looked up to him, slight relief in her eyes. '' It's not safe for either of us to stay here.''

Amara looked close to tears now. It was clear to Tony that she had believed he would not listen to her. However, after what she had showed him the day they met, there was no way he could not believe her.

'' You really believe me?'' Amara asked.

'' After what you showed me there no way I couldn't believe you.'' Tony stated. '' But we need to move fast. There's no telling if he's already here.'' He said. Amara nodded, fixing her cap so that it covered her face once again. Tony turned to the door to open it, and the two stepped out into the packed hallway.

'' Stay close.'' Tony whispered so that only she could here. He saw Amara nod out of the corner of his eye before they continued on their way.

They walked along for a little while, moving with the flow of the crowd. No one questioned Tony as to why there was a young girl following him. Maybe they thought Amara was a new assistant for SI.

Only five minutes into there walk, however, Tony heard Amara gasp in fear.

He turned to face her. There was terror in her face, eyes wide in horror.

'' Amara, what's wrong?'' Tony asked.

She did not answer him.

'' Amara?'' Tony reached out, resting a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to him, the terror still there.

'' He's here.'' Amara whispered.

'' Who's here?'' Tony asked.

'' He's here.... My stepfather.'' She whispered.

Not even a second after she said this there was a loud bang from further down the hallway. Screams erupted around them as employees began to run for their lives.

Amara spun around, putting her back to Tony, and started to run against the flow of people.

'' Amara, wait!''

Tony chased after the teenager. He could not bear to see her get hurt. He had to help her. Amara nearly disappeared in the crowd, everyone around her much taller then she was. He managed to keep his eyes on her, but it was hard to do so.

As the crowd began to dwindle, the employees reaching the exits, Tony finally managed to catch up with Amara. She was standing still, her ball cap having fallen off her head. She was watching a long figure that was slowly walking towards her. Tony stopped where he stood, watching the man as he loaded bullets into the revolver in his hands.

'' Looks like I finally found you little mouse.'' The man said. When the gun was loaded he held it down at his side. '' You don't make a search mission easy do you?'' He asked.

'' Why are you here?'' Amara demanded. '' I'm not doing what ever it is you want. I want no part of that life.'' She stated.

'' But it's in your blood.'' The man said. '' At least, now it is.''

When the man looked up Tony Immediately recognized him. It was the man that he had run into earlier that day.

Amara's stepfather had been here all along.

'' You won't be getting away this time.'' The man said, a sadistic grin on his face. The sight sent a shiver down Tony's spine. Amara's hand lifted into the air, the plasma gloves glowing bright.

'' I won't work for Hydra.'' Amara stated.

'' I believe you will.'' The man said, and then he held up the gun.

He fired off one shot, and it was directed at Tony.


	7. Chapter 7

Things seemed to be moving in slow motion. 

A scream rang out in the air as the bullet flew towards him. 

Then, just as fast as the bullet had left the gun, it stopped. 

Tony was left speechless, staring at the bullet that hovered only a foot away from his chest. His eyes drifted up, finding Amara with her arm stretched out. She slowly turned the outstretched hand over, and the bullet flew into her hand. She then dropped it to the floor. 

'' Now do you believe me?'' Amara asked. 

'' I knew you could still use the powers Hydra gifted you with.'' Her stepfather mumbled, a sadistic grin on his face. 

'' This is not a gift.'' Amara whispered. '' It's a curse.'' She stated as she raised her hand. The gun flew out of her fathers hand, slamming into the nearby wall where it shattered upon impact. '' Why are you here?'' Amara demanded. 

'' I've been searching for you for a month now my dear. Your mother and I have been worried sick about you.'' He stated. 

'' You kidnapped my mother you son of a bitch.'' Amara cursed. '' It's because of you that my life was ruined. You stole everything from me.'' She stated. 

'' Not everything.'' He said. '' You still have one person in your life.'' 

Amara's eyes went wide when she turned to gaze at Tony. 

'' After all, we both know he is your real father. Although, you've only known each other for a few days now, am I right?'' He asked. All Amara could do was nod, her throat tight with fear. '' Maybe your mother could have had a good life with him, if he had not pushed her away.'' 

'' That's not what happened.'' Tony stated. '' She left me without a word.'' 

'' She left because she was afraid of what would happen to me.'' Amara said. '' She did not want me to be chastised for being born to parents who were not married.'' She stated. 

'' And because of that you were born to only your mother, and when I stepped in I took control.'' Her stepfather stated. Amara's hands began to shake as the power cells on her gloves began to glow brighter then before. 

'' Shut up. Where is my mother you bastard!'' Amara screamed. 

'' As if I would tell you.'' He stated. '' There's only one way you would ever find out. You would have to return to the base with me.'' 

Tony saw Amara's form go rigid, her hands shaking even more. 

'' I will never go back there.'' She whispered. '' I can't, not after what you did to me.'' 

'' Then I guess I will just have to kill your mother.'' He stated. 

Amara's hands shot out before her as a plasma orb began to build up energy in her palm. 

'' SHUT UP!'' 

The plasma orb was released, flying straight at the man. Tony watched as the orb struck him in the chest, and he was sent flying backwards a few feet. When he landed they could make out that the front of his shirt had been burned away. 

Underneath that shirt was body armor, glowing with energy. 

Tony ran forward, grabbing Amara's arm. 

'' GET BACK!'' He shouted. 

He saw Amara's stepfather sit up, and the energy that Amara had thrown at him was directed right back at them. They had no time to run. In a last ditch effort to protect her from the attack, Tony wrapped himself around Amara's body, using himself as a shield to protect her. 

The plasma energy reached them in seconds. Tony could not hide his scream of pain as he was sent flying through the air, his grip on his daughter never once faltering. 

'' NO!'' Amara screamed. 

The two landed a few feet away from where they had been standing. Amara found herself pinned under Tony's body. Tony was not moving at all. His eyes were shut to the world, and he was taking pained breaths. Amara scrambled to free herself, managing to slowly turn so that she could slide out from under his arms. Once free she rushed to get a look at what the blast had done to her father. 

She felt sick to her stomach at the sight. 

'' Looks like he couldn't take the blow.'' Her stepfather stated with a sadistic laugh. 

Amara fell to her knees beside Tony, slowly reaching out to rest a hand on his shoulder. His entire back was littered with 2nd degree burns. She knew the dangers that her plasma gloves could do, but she had never been on the receiving end of it. If she could not get Tony to a hospital soon then he could slip into shock and die. 

'' Now, come along Amara.'' Her stepfather said. '' It's time to finish what we started.'' 

'' No.'' Amara whispered. 

'' What was that?'' He asked, anger in his tone. 

'' I SAID NO!'' Amara shouted. She flung her hand up, and another plasma ball was sent flying towards him. Her father was hit in the chest again, but the vest he was wearing absorbed the energy once more.

'' You'll never learn will you?'' He asked before firing the energy back at her. 

Amara let her eyes close, ready to face what was coming to her. 

There was a shout of surprise, and then a heavy thud directly in front of her. Her eyes shot open, eyes wide as she stared into the back of someone dressed in red white and blue. She watched as the attack that had been flying at her struck a shield instead, and bounced off into a nearby wall.

The figure stood from where he had been kneeling before he began to speak. 

'' Anyone who tries to harm an innocent person is not welcome here.'' He spoke. 

Amara recognized that voice. 

'' Steve?'' She whispered. She saw him turn just enough to see her. 

'' We saw the news.'' Steve stated as more footsteps filled the air. Amara felt a touch on her shoulder, and turned to find Natasha kneeling beside her. 

'' Are you OK?'' She asked. 

'' I'm alright.... But.... But he's.'' Amara glanced back down to Tony, who had yet to move since he had been struck. 

'' It's alright. There's emergency personnel waiting to take him to the hospital.'' Natasha stated. Amara nodded, her head turning slowly to face her stepfather once again.

'' How did you manage to find her?'' Steve demanded, lowering his shield, but tensed and ready to fight.

'' It was pretty easy. I knew once I had her mother that Amara would search for her only other family. I've known ever since I married her mother that Tony Stark was her birth father.'' Her stepfather said. '' When she vanished so suddenly I knew that she would try to track you down, so I followed her from afar, watching until she finally ran into you during the fight a few days ago.'' He stated.

Amara saw movement beside her, and glanced over to find Clint standing there. He had his bow in hand, raised with an arrow cocked back to fire.

'' The authorities have the place surrounded.'' Clint stated. '' And there's paramedics waiting for the call to get in here.''

'' I don't know if we have time to wait.'' Natasha said, her hand searching for a pulse on Tony's neck. She found it after a few minutes, but it was weak. It was clear to the assassin that he had slipped into shock. If they did not hurry then he could be in a lot more trouble then he already was. '' Steve, we need to wrap this up.'' Natasha called out.

'' There will be no need for that.'' Amara's stepfather said.

'' And why would that be?'' Steve questioned.

'' Because the forces out there cannot stop me from getting away.'' He stated. '' There's no need to hide what I've done any longer. What I've done to dear Amara there, I have done to myself. My own powers may not be as grand as hers, but they do have their uses.'' He stated.

'' What?'' Clint mumbled.

He looked down to Amara, a smile on his face.

'' You should know that your mother misses you. I bet she will be pleased when I tell her that you found your true father.'' He stated.

'' Go to hell.'' Amara cursed.

'' Such foul language for a young girl like you.'' He said. '' We will meet again Amara, and when we do I shall have what I want. Whether by your will or not you will be mine again.'' He stated. Natasha glanced over and found a look of terror on her face.

'' I bid you farewell.'' He said in a mock British accent as his body began to fade in and out.

'' Don't let him get away!'' Steve shouted as he rushed the man. Clint fire an arrow off towards the man, and Natasha's gun had been drawn to fire at him.

None of the attacks hit their target.

Amara's stepfather was gone.

'' He's gone.'' Natasha whispered.

'' Did he teleport?'' Clint mumbled.

'' I've never seen anything like that.'' Steve mumbled.

'' He had to have done that after his experiments on me. He could never do that before.'' Amara mumbled.

What had her father done?

Amara was dragged out of her thoughts when she heard a groan from underneath her. She looked down with wide tearful eyes, watching as her fathers eyes finally opened.

Tony's eyes were hazy at best. Amara watched as he blinked a few times as if trying to clear his vision of something, and then he looked up to her.

'' Are you ok?'' Amara asked. She saw Steve kneel beside her, shield thrown over his back.

'' Paramedics are on their way in.'' Clint said.

'' Stark, can you hear us?'' Steve asked. A moment passed, and then they saw Tony nod his head.

'' Where'd he go?'' Tony mumbled in pain. He tried to move for a moment, but this had fire erupting in his back. He cried out in pain, feeling hands grabbing at his arms to hold him down.

'' Try not to move Tony. You're hurt pretty bad.'' Natasha said.

'' He got away.'' Amara answered his question. Tony's eyes lifted to gaze at her.

'' Did he hurt you?'' Tony asked.

Amara shook her head no.

'' Steve saved me before he could do anything.'' Amara stated. Tony glanced up to look at Steve.

'' Looks like I owe you one capsicle.'' Tony mumbled. He turned his attention back to Amara. '' I'm glad you're alright.'' He stated.

Amara reached out, grabbing ahold of Tony's hand. She gave it a squeeze.

'' Why did you do that?'' Amara asked. '' Why did you protect me?''

'' Because you're my daughter.'' Tony said. '' We may have just met, but to me its like we've known each other so much longer. I couldn't let him hurt you.''

'' But why?'' Amara whispered. '' That blast could have killed you.'' She said.

'' Because I love you.''

'' HE'S OVER HERE!''

The next minute or so was a blur to Amara. She felt a pair of hands rest on her shoulder, slowly pulling her away from Tony's side. She watched, her body numb, as the paramedics carefully moved Tony to lay on the stretcher, one of them placing an oxygen mask on his face. Then, just as fast as they had showed up, the paramedics were gone, taking Tony with them.

Amara felt herself take a few steps forward a her senses began to return to her. By the third step she began to feel her legs tremble. She was clearly in shock from all that had just happened, her heart racing in her chest from both the fear, and the shock of what Tony had told her.

'' Amara''

He felt a hand rest on her shoulder, and when she looked back she saw Steve standing there. He had removed his Captain America mask, and he was smiling down at her.

'' He's going to be ok. Honestly, Tony's way to stubborn to let such a thing keep him down.'' Steve stated.

'' Knowing him he will be in the lab the minute he leaves the hospital.'' Clint commented.

'' Or even before that if he sneaks out.'' Natasha reminded, remembering a mission they had taken a few months back where just that had happened. Tony had snuck out of the hospital while no on was paying attention so that he could return to the lab. It was simple to say that he got an earful from the entire team after that one.

'' Are you sure he will be ok?'' Amara asked.

'' Trust us. We know someone who should be able to help once she gets here.'' Clint said. '' Helen Cho is pretty good at what she does. She can fix him right up and have him good as new in a few days time.''

Amara smiled at this, but then she remembered the situation that had caused this in the first place.

'' My stepfather knows where I'm at. He will try to come for me again.'' Amara mumbled.

'' We'll talk about that later.'' Steve said. '' Right know I think we should follow the paramedics to make sure that Tony doesn't do something stupid.'' He stated.

'' I thought you guys trusted him.'' Amara mumbled.

'' We do, but at times he can be rather testy with us and with doctors.'' Natasha said. '' He's not a fan of hospitals either.''

Amara cringed at this. She knew that fear from the month she had spent in one after escaping her stepfathers captivity.

'' Come on, lets go.'' Steve said. Amara nodded, and allowed for the super soldier to lead her along to leave the building.

 

\---

 

He appeared inside of the abandoned warehouse to find the three other members of his scouting team waiting for him.

'' Well, did you find him?'' One of them asked.

'' Oh. I found more then just Stark.'' He stated. '' I found our prize as well.'' He stated.

'' Amara?'' The second man asked.

'' Exactly.'' He said. '' She's living with the Avengers now. We have a target to go after. We need to strike before she can get away.'' He stated.

'' What did you have in mind?'' The third asked.

'' Give me some time.'' He stated. '' But soon we will have the two of them all for our plan, and then Hydra will rise from the ashes that it was left in.''


	8. Chapter 8

Amara tapped her foot anxiously against the floor of the hospitals ICU waiting room. The rest of the Avengers team was sitting with her, each of them just as nervous as she was, but somehow they were better at showing it.

They had been there for nearly three hours now, and had yet to hear from a doctor about how Tony was doing.

Amara had tried many times to reach out to find her father, but it was a haze at best. This told her that he was unconscious, but whether that was good or not she did not know. It worried her to no end. 

'' Hey.'' 

Amara glanced up to find Clint standing before her. He held out a glass of water to her, a sincere smile on his face. 

'' I thought you could use something to drink.'' Clint said as he handed it over to her. 

'' Thank you.'' Amara whispered as she took the water. Clint sat down beside her, still watching her out of the corner of his eye. 

'' You doing OK?'' Clint asked. 

'' I guess you could say that.'' Amara mumbled as she took a sip of the water. She let her eyes fall to the floor after a moment as she bent over herself. '' Even after a month of being on the run, he still managed to find me. If I hadn't been so stupid then no one would have been hurt. It's all my fault.'' She whispered. 

'' None of this is your fault.'' Clint said. '' Steve told us about your nightmare. After what he told us, I knew you would try something. Its the same thing I would have done after all.'' He explained. 

'' But Tony got hurt because of me. I was an idiot. I had gone there to warn him about what was coming, and all I did was nearly get him killed.'' Amara whispered. 

'' But he wasn't killed.'' Clint pointed out. '' Thanks to you he was not shot like what you described, and what did happen to him can be fixed. He's going to pull through this one.'' He explained. 

'' I find that hard to believe.'' Amara mumbled. '' I've been on the receiving end of my own attacks before, but never have I taken them full force like he did. It should have killed him.'' 

'' But it didn't.'' Clint said. 

Another figure began to move out of the corner of her eyes. She glanced up at the figure to find that it was Thor, which she had not expected. 

'' Fear not Lady Amara. Friend Stark will pull through.'' Thor said. '' I am sure that he will be just fine.'' 

'' Says the man who can survive just about anything.'' Clint commented. 

'' Not true my friend. Even I can be killed, but not as easily as a mere mortal.'' Thor said. 

'' Wanna test that theory?'' Clint asked. Amara snickered beside the archer, glancing up towards him before her eyes strayed over to where Thor stood. The Norse god did not look amused. In fact, he looked a little angry. However, upon seeing Amara's smile, the anger faded away. 

Silence fell for another half hour, until, finally, someone came out to talk to them. 

The rest of the team recognized doctor Helen Cho when she stepped out to meet them, but Amara was left at a loss. 

Steve was the first one out of his seat, wanting an answer from the doctor. 

'' How's he doing?'' Steve asked. 

'' Fine at the moment. We've finished the first of the skin grafts with the cradle, but it will take another two trips in it to finish the job.'' Helen explained. 

'' So he's going to be ok?'' Amara asked, shooting out of her chair. 

'' In a few days yes. Right now he needs rest however. He was in severe shock when you brought him here, so we had to put him under for awhile to stabilize him. He should wake up here in an hour or so.'' Helen explained. 

'' Thank god.'' Amara whispered. 

'' Can any of us go see him?'' Bruce asked, pushing his glasses back into place. 

'' At the moment I can only allow two at a time to go back and see him.'' Helen explained. '' With all the equipment we have set up to run the cradle, we don't want to cause an accident, so only two at a time.'' 

'' I'm going.'' Amara stated. 

Helen seemed taken aback at her sudden statement. She looked to the rest of the team for an answer, to which Steve explained. 

'' She's his daughter Helen. She was with him when this happened.'' Steve said. 

'' What?'' Helen looked back towards Amara. '' I didn't even know that Stark had a daughter. Do you have proof that she's his?'' She asked. 

'' Neither did we until the other day. And yes, we do have proof. SHIELD did DNA tests, and sure enough she's Tony's daughter.'' Steve said. He turned towards the others. '' Who wants to go with her?'' Steve asked. 

Bruce was quick to deny the offer. He had been struggling to keep his heart rate under control ever since the attack, so he did not want something inside him to snap at the sight he knew he would be walking into. Clint declined as well, wanting to keep an eye on Bruce just in case anything happened. Thor said that he could wait for awhile, which left just Natasha and Steve. 

'' Nat, you want to go see him first?'' Steve asked. 

'' I'm better around machines then you are Rogers.'' Natasha commented, which told Steve her answer. 

So it was decided that Natasha would accompany Amara back to Tony's hospital room. 

The walk was not a long one. It only took them five minutes to reach the room. However, before they could step inside Helen had something to tell them. 

'' Please try not to push him right now. He needs as much rest as possible.'' Helen explained. 

'' Telling Stark to rest is like talking to a brick wall.'' Natasha said. 

'' I know, but you have to try and make him rest or else there could be complications.'' Helen said. 

'' I'll do what I can.'' Natasha said. Helen nodded in thanks before opening the door to allow them inside.

Amara stepped inside before Natasha could even move. She had to see what she had caused.

She saw Tony laying on the bed in the middle of the room. There were machines all around him that were whirring and making strange noises. The sight started her, and caused Amara to take a step back in fear. When she did she felt a hand on her shoulder. She glanced back to find that it was Natasha.

'' It's alright.'' Natasha ensured. Amara nodded, but she still hesitated before finally stepping towards the bed.

Tony was laying on his back in the bed, telling her that what ever Helen had done had been enough to keep him comfortable. There was a blanket laid over him, only one of his arms kept out from underneath of it for access to the IV port in the back of his hand. Amara pulled up a chair beside the bed, falling back into it heavily.

'' This is all my fault.'' She whispered. '' I should have never come here. I put you all in danger because I was selfish.''

'' Amara, no one blames you for what's happened.'' Natasha said. The assassin pulled up another chair beside the teenager. '' You were doing what you thought you had to do. You were looking for the only family you had left, and after what Steve told us you were not ready to let it go.''

'' He died in my dream because of my stepfather. This time he nearly died because of me.'' Amara said. '' I nearly killed my own father.'' She whispered.

'' No you didn't.'' Natasha said. '' That was the work of your stepfather. You had no idea what he was planning when you fired at him. He took the chance he had to try and knock you down.'' She explained. '' The only reason that Tony was hurt was because he was trying to protect you. He wouldn't let anything happen to you.''

Amara was silent for a moment turning her gaze back to her father. She watched for awhile, unsure of what to say.

Natasha sat back in her chair, knowing that the teen did not want to talk any longer. They sat in silence as they waited for the man on the bed to wake up.

 

\---

 

When Tony opened his eyes he was surprised to find that it was dark in the room he was laying in.

He already knew where he was. He was in the hospital, but which one he did not know. There was an oxygen mask over his face, and he could vaguely hear the beeping of a heart monitor off to his right. There were other machines there, he could hear them whirring away, but he was not sure what they were for.

'' About time you woke up Stark.''

The voice startled him, pulling him back to reality. He glanced over to his left, where the voice had come from, and found none other then Natasha Romanov sitting there. She had her arms crossed over her chest, a cellphone in her hands. Her legs were propped up on the end of the bed as if it were a footrest.

'' I was starting to wonder if I was going to stay the night instead of Bruce or Clint. It's already 11 you know.'' Natasha stated.

11? He remembered that it was close to noon when Amara's stepfather had attacked. He had been in the hospital for nearly 12 hours now.

Then he remembered.

Where was Amara.

'' Take it easy Tony.'' Natasha urged, reading his mind. '' She's sleeping there.'' She said, pointing to her right. Tony glanced over, and was surprised to see that the assassin was telling him the truth. Amara was resting only a few inches away from his arm, bent over the bed with her head resting on her arms. Her head was turned towards him, her face relaxed in sleep as she breathed evenly. He was able to take a breath of relief at the sight. '' She refused to leave when the others offered to take her back to the tower. She wanted to stay with you.'' Natasha explained.

'' Is she ok?'' Tony asked.

'' Yeah, she's fine.'' Natasha said. '' She keeps blaming herself about what happened, but she's alright.''

'' She didn't do anything wrong. I was trying to protect her.'' Tony said.

'' I know that, you know that, but for some reason she doesn't.'' Natasha said. '' You should talk to her about it when she wakes up.'' She added.

'' I will.'' Tony said. He glanced over to the sleeping girl, watching as she moaned slightly before turning her head slightly. That's when he heard her mumbling.

'' 'm Sorry.... I'm so sorry..... Never meant..... To hurt you.''

The words broke his heart.

He slowly began to move his arm, noting the pain that began to bloom in his shoulder at even the small movement. 

'' You shouldn't be moving Tony. You'll only hurt yourself.'' Natasha said, concern in her voice. 

Tony ignored her as he continued to move his arm. It was painful, but he refused to give up. After what felt like an eternity to him he was able to reach out, and he rested his hand over top of Amara's own hand. He gave it a squeeze, and watched as her expression relaxed even further. He smiled at the sight. 

'' You're far to stubborn Stark.'' Natasha said. 

If Tony were not so tired, or in pain, he would have kicked Natasha's legs off the bed. However, he was far to exhausted to do so. Instead he let his eyes shut as he drifted off to sleep. 

 

\---

Amara woke up the next morning to notice that something was different. 

She felt a hand gripping hers. 

Amara looked over to find that the hand belonged to her father. He was fast asleep, but the grip he had on her was tight. It was as if he was afraid to let her go. 

Amara smiled at the sight. Even now, after everything that had happened, he still accepted her as his own. 

 Before Amara could even think about going back to sleep, however, she heard the door to the hospital room open. She glanced back to find Natasha in the doorway with two coffees in hand. 

'' Thought you could use something to drink when you woke up.'' Natasha said. '' And given how well I know Tony, I thought you would want some coffee.'' She stated. 

Amara's eyes lit up as she reached out with her free hand to take the offered drink. 

'' You would be right.'' Amara said. '' Sometimes this was the only think that kept me awake in my classes before all this happened.'' She stated. 

'' Yep, you're definitely his daughter.'' Natasha said with a smirk as she fell back into her chair. '' I called the rest of the team. They're coming by later to check up on us, and to switch off with me.'' Natasha stated. 

'' Why's that?'' Amara asked. 

'' After what happened yesterday, we don't want your stepfather getting the better of us again. Until Tony's out of the hospital at least one of us will be here with the both of you.'' Natasha said. '' Its the best way to keep you two safe at the moment.'' She added. Amara nodded in understanding. 

The room fell silent once more, filled only by the beeping of the heart monitor. 


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a few days since the attack had occurred, and it was starting to get hard to keep Tony in the hospital.

Amara sighed from where she sat outside the hospital room. Dr.Cho had just walked in a little while ago to check up on Tony one last time before returning home. She could hear Tony arguing about something with her, which only made her feel frustrated. Why was it so hard for him to just sit still for awhile?

....

Scratch that, she knew just how difficult that could be. She could barely sit still for more then five minutes at a time.

She looked up in time to find Steve walking towards her from the end of the hallway. He had left just before Cho had arrived to get them some coffee. She noticed Steve's glance towards the door at the sound of the arguing inside the room.

'' You'd think he would learn to rest after what he just went through.'' Steve mumbled. He handed one of the steaming cups he held over to Amara, who took it with a quiet thanks.

'' Has he always been this stubborn?'' Amara asked.

'' Ever since I met him. Even after New York, he just kept going despite everything that happened.'' Steve said.

'' The portal...... I remember watching it on TV with mom.'' Amara said. '' I had been afraid that he was going to die.'' She whispered. Steve nodded before taking a seat beside her.

'' We were all afraid that he was dead. Even when he fell back through the portal we thought that until the hulk woke him up.'' Steve said. Amara gave him a funny look at that.

'' How did he manage that?'' She asked.

'' None of us are really sure how it worked, to be honest.'' Steve admitted. '' But it worked.''

'' What ever happened to the guy who caused all the mess?'' Amara asked.

'' From what Thor told us, he's dead.'' Steve said. '' Thor told us that Loki was killed trying to protect his girlfriend Jane. He hasn't told us anymore then that.'' he explained.

Amara was silent. In a way she felt that it was justice, but at the same time she knew that he was still a person. He had actually helped a member of the Avengers, and to her that was enough to feel bad for what happened to him.

A few minutes of silence passed by, and finally Cho came out of the room. She turned to face them.

'' Stark seems to be doing ok. The treatments have done their job. He should be good to go tomorrow.'' Cho explained. She turned to walk down the hallway. '' Please make sure that he doesn't leave any earlier then tomorrow morning, ok.'' She said.

'' We'll do our best.'' Steve said. Cho nodded her thanks before she finally turned to walk away.

Amara immediately stood to head back towards the room, her coffee still in hand. When she stepped inside she found Tony sitting up on the bed, reaching for the bag that was resting at the foot of the bed. Natasha had been nice enough to bring it for him so that he had fresh clothing to wear home.

'' What do you think you're doing?'' Amara asked. In the span of a second the bag was in the air, floating towards Amara, leaving in its wake a confused looking Tony.

'' I'm ready to get out of here. I've been away from the lab way too long. There's work I need to do.'' Tony stated. Amara reached out to grab the bag in mid air just as Steve stepped into the room.

'' You're not going anywhere.'' Amara said.

'' Cho wants you to stay another night just to be sure.'' Steve said. '' She told us you're free to go tomorrow morning.''

'' That's fine and all Capsicle, but I still have work that needs to be done, and it can't be done here in a hospital room.'' Tony stated. '' I need to get back to my workshop if I want to get anything done.''

'' Ad the workshop will be waiting for you once you leave in the morning.'' Steve said. He reached down, taking the go bag from Amara before slinging it over his shoulder. '' You're not getting this back until you're released, got it.''

'' I really hate you, you know that.'' Tony mumbled. Amara giggled at his words.

'' You don't really mean that.'' She whispered.

The comment had both Steve and Tony shooting her strange looks, to which she slowly backed out of the room.

'' I'll let you two lovebirds sort this out yourselves.'' She said, quickly disappearing down the hallway.

Steve and Tony could only watch the doorway, unable to believe what the teenager had just implied.

 

\---

 

He sat in the designated car outside the hospital.

'' Do you have what you need to finish them off?'' He asked. 

'' Yeah. This should take her down long enough to get her back here.'' 

'' What about the super soldier? He's in there with her.'' He said. 

'' Don't worry. I won't screw this one up.'' 

'' If you do, then you know what's coming for you.'' He said. '' Now go, before they manage to slip past us.'' 

'' Right.'' 

 

\---

 

True to his word, Steve would not let Tony get his go bag until the next morning.

He had been trying all day to get it back from the super soldier, but it was useless. He would not budge.

By now it was nighttime, and Steve was sitting in one of the chairs with the bag resting in his lap, and a newspaper in his hands.

Amara was curled up with her head resting against the bed, fast asleep.

'' So people still read newspapers?'' Tony questioned, glancing over to where Steve sat.

'' You're still not getting the bag.'' Steve said as he turned the page. '' Only a few more hours Tony. Just get some sleep or something.'' He suggested.

Tony wanted to scream at the man, but he did not want to wake up Amara either.

Eventually he managed to doze off for awhile, but this did not last for long. Within maybe thirty minutes he heard the door open, waking him back up. He happened to glance up to find a nurse stepping inside with a char tin hand and a few medical supplies resting on them.

'' Sorry to bother you so late. Dr. Cho said that I have to administer these antibiotics for her since she's not here.'' He stated.

'' Antibiotics?'' Steve glanced over to Tony. '' Did she say anything about that to you?'' He asked.

'' No.'' Tony answered. '' She stopped running any antibiotics two days ago in fact.'' He added. Amara shifted on the bed, but she appeared to remain asleep.

'' She asked me to administer these. I'm just doing my job.'' He said as he walked around to the other side of the bed. He was standing directly behind Amara now, the syringe in his hand.

Something was not right here. There were warning bells going off inside Tony's head. Instinctively, he reached out and grabbed his daughters shoulder.

She went stiff under his touch.

She was awake.

'' I shouldn't need anymore antibiotics.'' Tony said. '' Helen said I was good to go in the morning, that she just wanted me to stay and rest.'' Steve slowly pushed to a stand out of the corner of his eyes. It was clear to him that the super soldier was just as on edge as he was.

'' Well the charts say you do so you're getting them.'' He said as he pulled off the cap too the syringe.

However, when he began to move, the syringe left his hand, flying towards Steve. 

The next few seconds seemed to last centuries. He felt Amara jerk up from where she had been laying down a moment ago. At the same time Steve moved to lunge towards the man. The syringe that had been flying at him missed his shoulder by a mere inch. It fell to the floor where it shattered, the liquid inside splashing across the floor. 

He saw the needle descend towards Amara's back. She was not fast enough to stop it from plunging into her shoulder.

Steve tackled the nurse, taking him down to the ground. However, he was not fast enough to stop the man from pressing the plunger on the syringe.

'' Amara?''

 

\---

 

The second she felt her fathers touch on her shoulder she could sense the tension in the air.

Something was wrong.

Amara made it look like she were still asleep, but in reality she was reaching out to hear what was going on. She could hear her fathers thoughts overtop of what was being said.

_Helen gave me all the antibiotics I would need. Why is this guy here..... Something's up._

Then, in the span of a second, her fathers thoughts turned to absolute terror as the man began to move. She heard Steve move to tackle him just as she spun around to strike herself. However, despite seeing the attack coming, she was not fast enough to stop the drug from entering her system.

Her vision became hazy, her hands shaking as they reached out for purchase of anything to keep her upright.

'' Amara?''

There was a set of arms around her body holding her upright. She was pulled against her fathers chest, head tucked under his chin. She felt him wrench the syringe out of her shoulder. It was becoming harder for her to stay awake now.

'' Stay with me Amara.'' Tony whispered to her.

She nodded against his chest, forcing her eyes to stay open.

She turned her head over to find Steve kneeling overtop of the man who had held the syringe. He was pinned against the ground, looking up at her. Amara's eyes went wide in shock.

'' Simon.'' She whispered.

'' What?''

It was the last thing she got out before darkness took hold.

 

\---

 

 '' Simon.'' Amara whispered.

'' What?'' Tony asked. He glanced up towards the man that Steve had pinned against the ground. The nurse was digging around in his pocket with his free hand, and produced a third syringe. Steve saw it, and before the nurse could even move he had the syringe in hand, holding it at a distance.

'' Who are you?'' Steve demanded. 

'' That girl does not belong to you. She is property of Hydra.'' the man seethed. 

Tony felt Amara go limp against his chest.

'' Amara?'' He looked down, and found that Amara had fallen unconscious. '' Amara, wake up, Amara.'' Was she still breathing. Tony searched for a pulse, and found a weak one after a few minutes. 

'' Securities on its way.'' Steve said. '' Is she ok?'' He asked. 

'' She's breathing, but her pulse is weak.'' Tony said, a hint of terror in his voice. 

'' What the hell did you drug her with?'' Steve asked. The hydra agent only smirked up at him. Steve did not like this answer. He slammed the mans head against the ground hard enough to daze him. '' Tell me now! What the hell did you drug her with!''

'' The drug is similar to what doctors use to put their patients to sleep during a surgery. It's strong stuff. She won't be waking up for awhile.'' He stated. 

Tony knew that if he were not supporting his daughter he would have gotten off the bed to beat the agent into a pulp. 

However, she was what mattered now. 

 

\---

 

The agent sat on the other side of the one way glass, staring back at them.

'' How's Stark holding up?'' Natasha asked.

'' He's with Amara right now.'' Steve answered. '' The doctors said she will be ok. The drug didn't have any affects as far as they can tell. She'll wake up in a few hours.'' He explained.

'' Good. That's good.'' Natasha whispered.

Silence fell for awhile until three more figures moved to join them.

'' Has he said anything yet?'' Bruce asked, stepping up beside Natasha to see through the glass.

'' Not since Steve got him to talk earlier.'' Natasha explained. '' And so far nothing I've tried will get him to talk. He's a hard one to break.''

'' Aren't all Hydra agents that way.'' Clint commented.

'' How does the Lady Amara fair?'' Thor asked. '' I am quite concerned about her.''

'' She will be alright Thor. Don't worry.'' Steve said, not bothering to turn and face the god. '' How long until Fury can get here?'' Steve asked.

'' He said an hour at least.'' Clint said. '' But he's on his way.''

'' Good.'' Steve said. '' Maybe SHIELD has something on him that we don't.''

'' Maybe.'' Natasha whispered.

'' He was after Amara..... That much I know for sure. He tried to take me out as well, but the syringe missed me.'' Steve said. '' Clearly, her stepfather still wants her back. And he's willing to go to these lengths to do it.''

'' That's not a good sign.'' Natasha whispered. '' Amara's life is in danger as long as she stays with us.''

'' But out there alone she doesn't have protection.'' Bruce pointed out. '' She would be easily caught on her own. As it was, if she had not told you about her dream then we never would have known where to go to find her and Tony.'' He said.

'' There's more to all of this that we don't understand.'' Steve whispered. '' Hydra let her slip through their fingertips twice now.''

'' Which could mean that there's something bigger planned.'' Natasha said.

'' We cannot allow anything to happen to Lady Amara. She is far to precious to friend Stark.'' Thor said.

'' I'm right with you man.'' Clint said.

'' Both of you go back to the hospital. Stay with them until she's released.'' Steve said. '' I don't want anything else to happen to her or Tony.'' He stated.

'' Got it.'' Clint said as both he and Thor turned to leave.

'' What are you thinking of Steve?'' Natasha asked.

'' All I know now is that we shouldn't leave the two of them alone right now.'' Steve said. '' Who ever Amara's stepfather is, he wants to get her in any way that he can. He's willing to use her own family against her. He already has her mother as his captive..... And he nearly killed her father just a few days ago.'' He said. '' I know what Hydra's capable of. I refuse to see anyone else suffer the way I know that she has.''

Natasha nodded out of the corner of his eyes.

'' Don't forget Steve, you're not the only one who cares for her.'' Natasha stated.

Steve gave her a strange look, but before he could ask her what she meant Natasha was walking away, leaving Steve all alone outside the holding cell in the tower.


	10. Chapter 10

When Amara woke up she felt like she was swimming. 

Everything felt sort of numb, as if she were high on pain meds or something. Moving felt like an impossible task at the moment. Her arms felt as if they were being held down by weights, and the same went for her legs. Her eyelids were just as hard to open. She had to fight the weight her eyelids had gained, and thankfully she won.

Everything was dark at first, but after a few minutes things began to take shape. She could make out the ceiling of a hospital room. There was the sound of a heart monitor beeping off to her right. There was a blanket covering her body, one arm kept free where she could feel an IV port going into it. She felt like hell warmed over, a low groan falling from her lips. 

The second she was silent she felt a feather like touch on the back of her hand, calloused fingers rubbing against her knuckles. 

'' You ok?'' 

Amara managed to turn her head enough to find the source of the voice.

Tony was sitting right beside her bed, watching her with a concerned gaze. 

'' Are you ok?'' He asked again. '' You've been out for a few hours.'' He stated. 

At those words, memories of what had happened began to flow back. She could remember the syringe in her back, the drug..... Simon.

'' Simon.... Where is he?'' Amara whispered. 

'' In custody. Steve and Natasha are over there now.'' Tony explained. 

'' I remember him.'' She whispered. '' When I was taken by Hydra, he was the one who was always in charge of the tests done on me..... The drug he used, its been used before on me. Every time they put me in that machine they would drug me so that I couldn't fight back.'' 

Tony could not bear the look of pain on his daughters face. She had suffered far too much for her age. 

'' Why did he come back for me? I just don't understand.'' She whispered, her eyes brimming with tears. 

'' I don't know why he did.'' Tony answered, unsure of what else to say to her. '' I promise you Amara, I won't let anything happen to you. We will do what ever we have to to protect you.'' 

'' I should have never come here.'' Amara whispered. '' If I stay any longer I'll just get you killed. I can't bear to see anymore people hurt because of me.'' She sobbed, tears overflowing from her eyes. She turned onto her side, face buried in the mattress as she sobbed. The sight broke Tony's heart. 

'' Amara, it would take more then you to take us down.'' Tony said. '' You needed help, and you needed family. No matter what we will stand beside you.'' He stated. Amara continued to sob, but she did nod in understanding. '' Nothing's going to happen to you, or any of us. I promise you that we will find your mother, and take out the guys who did this to you.'' 

Amara glanced up at him through the tears that were still falling. 

'' Promise?'' She whispered. 

'' I promise.'' Tony said. 

A second passed, and then a soft smile spread on Amara's face. 

A little while passed in silence after this. The doctors said she would be free to go once they were done pushing fluids in the IV. It was nearly an hour before a nurse finally came in to detach her from the IV line. Amara was standing beside Tony as he signed them both out of the hospital. 

There was a TV hanging off the wall nearby playing the news. There were reports of the attack still in the news even after a week had passed. Another report showed a photo from the camera feeds of that day. It was a photo of her stepfather, and people were asking for info as to his whereabouts. She looked away from the screen. She could not bare to look at the TV with him on it. 

However, turning her attention away from the TV alerted her to something else in the hospital. 

'' Uh... Tony.'' Amara whispered, pulling at the sleeve of his jacket. 

'' What is it?'' Tony asked, looking towards her. Amara pointed towards the doorway leading out of the hospital. Tony set the pen down, looking up to find two figures approaching them. '' What are they doing here?'' Tony questioned. 

'' I thought you said they were at the police station.'' Amara mumbled.

'' No, they were at the tower. I don't know why they're here now.'' Tony said. '' Come on, lets go.'' He said. Amara nodded, and followed closely behind him. 

'' Friend Stark. Lady Amara, how do you fare?'' Thor asked. 

'' What are you guys doing here? I thought you were back at the tower with Steve and Nat.'' Tony said. 

'' They're the ones who sent us here.'' Clint said. '' They didn't want you two here alone.'' He stated. Clint glanced over Tony's shoulder to see Amara standing there. She was watching them with curious brown eyes. '' How are you holding up kid?'' Clint asked. 

'' I've dealt with worse.'' Amara answered. 

There was no missing the sad look that overtook Clint's features. 

'' Come now. We must return to the tower.'' Thor said. 

'' Happy's outside waiting for us, so we better hurry.'' Clint added. 

'' Happy?'' Amara questioned. '' Who's Happy?'' 

'' An old friend.'' Tony said. '' Don't worry, you'll get along with him really well.'' He added before walking towards the doors. '' Let's go before I can go anymore stir crazy in this place.'' He stated. As he walked away Amara stopped beside Clint. 

'' Is he always that way?'' She asked. 

'' Every time.'' Was all Clint said before the three began to follow. 

 

\---

 

Once back at the tower Tony and Amara made their way up to where Natasha and Steve were watching over their prisoner. 

Upon entering the room, their teammates turned to face them with surprise on their faces. 

'' You guys got here quicker then I thought you would.'' Natasha commented. 

'' Amara woke up sooner then the doctors thought she would.'' Tony explained. 

'' How are you holding up?'' Steve asked. '' Both of you.'' 

'' I'm doing OK considering what happened.'' Amara said. 

'' Has he said anything yet?'' Tony asked, completely ignoring Steve's question. 

'' Not yet. Not a single word since he attacked us.'' Steve said. 

'' I've tried all kinds of things, but he won't budge.'' Natasha added. '' Hydra's done some serious work on him if he won't talk to us.'' 

'' You would be right about that.'' Amara said. '' He willingly went through what I was forced to do, but the tests were not successful for him.'' She stated. 

'' You know him?'' Natasha asked. 

'' Simon Cowell. He was one of the Hydra agents in charge of guarding me when I was their captive. He personally handled the tests that my father did not conduct. Out of everyone involved, he was the only one who truly knew me aside from my stepfather.'' Amara explained. Not even a second after she finished the rest of the team was entering the room. 

'' No one followed us. Its safe to say that we should be OK for now.'' Clint said. 

'' Good.'' Natasha said. '' Fury's still a few hours out, so we have some time before SHIELD takes him in.'' She added, a grin spreading on his face. 

'' I would love to have my way with him.'' Clint commented with a sadistic grin. '' However, we need information.'' He said. 

'' What?'' Tony questioned. '' Am I missing something here?'' 

Natasha's eyes drifted over to where Amara stood beside her father. A few seconds if silence passed, and then Amara's eyes went wide in shock. She gasped, taking a few steps backwards as if to flee. 

'' Amara?'' Tony turned to face her. '' What's the matter?'' He asked. Amara shook her head, taking another step back. 

'' I can't.'' She whispered. '' Please, don't make me go in there.'' She begged. 

'' Amara, I don't want you to either, but it might be the only way to get the information from him.'' Natasha stated.

'' No. Please, don't make me do this.'' Amara whispered. '' I can't.'' 

'' Guy's you can't be serious here.'' Tony said.

'' I do not approve of this sort of thing, but if is what must be done to get the truth, then she must try.'' Thor said.

'' He tortured me.... I can't... Please I can't.'' She begged. She took another step back, tears beginning to build up in her eyes. '' Please don't make me do this.'' She begged as a single tear slipped down her cheek.

'' Guys, you can't make her do this.'' Tony stated. '' She's been through enough already. Leave her alone.''

'' I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm with Tony on this one.'' Steve said. '' I saw what Hydra managed to do to Bucky...... Their torture methods are enough to cause some serious PTSD. Please guys, don't make her do this.''

Before anyone else could talk Amara was racing out of the room, running for the elevator.

'' Amara!?'' Tony turned, watching as his daughter raced off.

'' We can't be pushing her right now. Not after what she's been through.'' Bruce said. '' Someone should go talk to her.''

'' I'll go.'' Tony said. '' I might be able to change her mind.'' He stated.

The others did not say a word as Tony left to follow where Amara had run off to. When he was gone Steve turned to face the others.

'' I never meant to scare her.'' Natasha whispered. '' I thought she would be able to help us.''

'' It's not always easy to say yes when you've suffered the way she has.'' Steve said.

'' I'm sure she will come around, just give her some time.'' Bruce said.

'' I am sure that Friend Stark will be able to bring our friend around somehow.'' Thor commented. '' So there should be no need to worry about what we have said to her.''

'' I hope you're right.'' Natasha whispered. She turned to face the one way glass once more. She just hoped that they could figure something out, with or without Amara's help.

 

\---

 

'' JARVIS, where's Amara gone off to?'' Tony asked as he stepped into the elevator.

**_Miss has gone up to the roof. I would suggest that you bring her a blanket or a jacket because she appears to be shivering._ **

Tony smirked at the nickname his AI had come up with for his daughter. Tony stopped on his floor, and grabbed one of the baggy jackets from his closet before ascending the rest of the way to the roof.

When he got to the roof he found his daughter sitting in the middle of the open space. She was clutching her knees to her chest, her face buried in them. Tony could see even from this distance that she was crying, her shoulders trembling with the force of her sobs.

He slowly made his way towards her, not wanting to startle her. As he got closer he as able to hear her sobs.

'' Why are you here?'' Amara asked, voice thick with sadness.

'' I was worried about you.'' Tony said. He walked up beside her, bend down to wrap the jacket around her shoulders. Amara did not move as it fell over her shoulders. Eventually Tony sat down beside her, looking out over the New York city skyline. For awhile the two of them were quiet, and Tony did not want to force his daughter to talk. However, after a moment or so, he felt Amara fall against his shoulder. She was still shaking.

'' I'm afraid to face him.'' Amara whispered. '' After everything he did to me.... I just don't think I could go in there.''

'' I understand.'' Tony said. He saw Amara hold out her hand out of the corner of his eyes. A second later something was lifted into the air. He watched as a rock hovered over her open palm, floating around in circles.

'' Ever since  was taken captive, they tortured me. Day and night at times. If I stepped out of line, they only made it worse for me. Even when they finally got what they wanted out of me, they refused to stop. When they first discovered what the experiments did I could only move something if I was under emotional distress. So they continued the experiments until I could move things at will. Even then, they did not stop. I can read peoples thoughts, and if I'm touching them I can project my own thoughts onto them.'' She whispered. The rock slowly fell into her palm as Amara lowered it to her lap. '' Simon was ruthless in what he did to me. I know that I would be ok. I can protect myself now, but if he were to set me off then I could easily snap and kill him.'' She said.

 '' You don't seem like the person that would do such a thing.'' Tony commented.

'' But it scares me to think of what I would do to him..... Of what he could do to me.'' Amara whispered.

'' Hey.'' Tony turned to face her. Amara looked up to him, tears still falling from her eyes. '' Remember what I told you before we left the hospital?'' He asked. Amara nodded. '' What I meant was true. I promised you that nothing would happen to you. All of us will protect you. I promise that we won't let anything happen if you can go in there and interrogate Simon.'' Tony said. Amara looked away from him for a moment.

'' I know you're telling the truth.'' Amara said. '' But I worry that I won't be able to stop myself.''

'' We'll be right there with you.'' Tony said. He reached out, taking ahold of his daughters hand. He gave it a light squeeze, smiling at her. '' Nothing bad is going to happen, I promise you.'' Tony whispered.

Amara nodded, her lower lip trembling as more tears fell from her eyes. In a split second she launched forward, arms wrapping around Tony as she buried her face into his chest. Tony did not hesitate to hug her back, holding her tight as she sobbed.

'' It's alright Amara. It's ok.'' Tony whispered.

Amara nodded against his chest. she raised a hand up, placing it over the arc reactor.

'' It's warm.'' She whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

'' Fury's going to be here in an hour, and we still have nothing.'' Natasha whispered. '' This is starting to get frustrating.'' She mumbled.

'' He's a tough egg to crack.'' Clint said. '' I'm not sure even the best out there could do it.'' He commented.

'' I know something that would, but it would only make things worse for us in the end.'' Bruce said in reference to the hulk.

'' We may just have to face the facts. We probably won't win this one if Amara can't help us.'' Steve said. '' I refuse to force her to confront a man who helped to ruin her life.'' Natasha nodded out of the corner of his eyes. There was no missing the look of regret on her face. She was so upset with herself about what she had said to Amara earlier. Steve knew that if she could go back in time to fix it that she would.

'' I am curious as to how Lady Amara fairs. She appeared to be quite upset when she fled earlier.'' Thor said.

'' I know bug guy, but its best to just leave her be for now.'' Steve commented.

'' I still worry for her.'' Thor said.

'' She will be alright. Tony's with her.'' Bruce said.

'' Are you sure about that Bruce?'' Natasha asked, a smirk crossing her face.

'' Better him than Clint.'' Bruce said.

'' I take offence to that.'' Clint said. '' I haven't done anything to her.'' He stated.

'' She pushed you off the couch for a joke Clint. Imagine what she would do to you up there given how upset she is.'' Natasha said.

Clint looked as if he were ready to retort, but he did not say a word in the end.

A short amount of time passed after that, each member of the team not wanting to talk at the moment.

The silence was broken when they heard the elevator doors open down the hallway.

All of them were on their feet in seconds, watching as two figures walked in the door.

Amara was leaning into Tony's side, her face ducked as she scrubbed at he eyes. She was wearing a rather baggy looking hoodie, one that they were sure that Tony had given to her. Tony had an arm wrapped around her shoulders holding her close. He was whispering to her soft enough that only she could hear him. The moment the father daughter duo had as they walked in was heartwarming, but that warmth would not last. Tony stopped in the doorway when he realized the others were watching them. When he stopped Amara looked up to see what was going on.

The rest of the Avengers felt horrible when they saw that her eyes were rimmed red. She had been crying for awhile by the looks of it.

'' Are you ok Amara?'' Steve asked, taking a step towards her. Amara nodded her head, casting her gaze down to the floor. She pushed closer to her fathers side, Tony's arm wrapping tighter around her shoulders. The sight broke Natasha's heart. How could she have done this to Amara? She knew what it was like to suffer at the hands of a greedy man after power, but Amara was still so young. She could still live a normal life, and here she was making it worse.

She could never forgive herself for making the teen cry.

'' Amara, I'm so sorry for what I said to you earlier.'' Natasha whispered. '' I never wanted to hurt you.'' She stated.

'' It's ok.'' Amara whispered. Her voice sounded raw. '' I understand why you wanted me to do it. But..... I was afraid.'' She said. Amara scrubbed at her eyes with the sleeve of the baggie jacket that Tony had given her up on the roof. She had zipped it up at some point during their walk down her, so it appeared that she was not taking it off anytime soon.

'' I don't want to push you Amara, but have you changed your mind at all?'' Steve asked. He saw fear flash across her face, stealing his breath away. However, the fear vanished just as fast as it had appeared. Amara looked up to him and nodded.

'' I'll do it.'' Amara said.

The team appeared to be shocked at her choice. All of them had thought that Amara would outright refuse, but instead she had agreed to help.

'' Are you sure about this? We aren't going to force you.'' Steve said.

'' I'm sure.'' Amara said. '' After all, he was one of the ones who kidnapped my mom..... Maybe he knows where she is.'' She said.

'' I promised her that we would be right there with her.' Tony said. '' One of us has to go in there with her.'' He stated.

'' I will.'' Steve said.

'' So will I.'' Natasha stated.

'' Thank you.'' Amara whispered. She looked up to Tony.

'' You ready?'' Tony asked.

'' Yeah.'' Amara said. '' I can do this.'' She whispered to herself as she took a step forward.

It was now or never.

 

\---

 

 When the door opened Amara was the first to step inside.

Simon looked up to her, eyeing her as she stepped close to the table that he was sat at. Even at this distance from him Amara felt her heart racing. She was afraid that she would lose control, that she would not be able to stop herself. However, she was also afraid of what Simon could do to her.

She froze where she stood, unable to take a step. Simon must have noticed her unease, because he began to laugh at her.

'' What's the matter Little Ama? To scared to face me?'' Simon asked.

Anger flared inside of Amara. He had always called her by that name ever since she was taken, and he had refused to use her true name for all of her time spent as Hydra's captive.

'' To scared to face me alone? You going to ask your little buddies out there to protect you?'' Simon asked. '' Or is your daddy going to come in here and take care of me himself.''

Amara thought she would snap right there. Her telepathy was slowly losing control, her hair moving as if there was a breeze in the room. However, her hair fell still once more when she felt a soft touch on her shoulder. She glanced back to find Natasha standing there. Steve was by her side, a soft smile on his face.

'' So you did ask for your guard dogs help in here. You're so pathetic and weak. I'll never understand what Tyrone saw in you in the first place.'' Simon said in reference to her stepfather.

Amara forced herself to take a deep breath before she stepped forward, taking a seat across from where Simon sat.

'' It's been awhile Simon.'' She spoke. '' Nearly three years now.''

'' If we had you longer then the year you stayed then you would be so much stronger then you are now. You would be able to fight all sorts of threats on your own, not needing these guard dogs.'' Simon said. '' Oh how low you've fallen.''

'' Three years ago you helped to torture me and turn me into what I am today.'' Amara whispered. '' And a month ago you took one of the only things I had left. I can never forgive you for what you've done.'' She said.

'' You mean your mother?'' Simon questioned.

'' She was all I had left before I found my birth father.'' Amara stated.

'' Don't lie to yourself Amara. Your father is Tyrone. He raised you up to what you are today.'' Simon said.

'' No, he destroyed my life, leading me down a path that I never wanted.'' Amara said.

'' But without it, you never would have learned that your father was Tony Stark.'' Simon said.

'' Wanna bet?'' Amara asked, a grin on her face. Simon had a look of fear on his face.

'' You have some information that we need Simon.'' Amara said. '' You have information that will lead us to my mother.'' She stated. Amara reached out, one hand latching onto Simon's hand. She leaned forward enough to touch her other hand to his head. '' I'm going to get that information whether you like it or not.'' She stated.

Terror flashed in Simons eyes before suddenly Amara was pushing into his mind.

Memories floated all around her, but there was only one she was looking for. She needed the location of her mother. She knew that she would find it. If her stepfather trusted Simon as much as she remembered he did, then he would know whether her mother was still alive.

Amara searched for what felt like forever. The entire time Simon was whispering as if he were a devil on her shoulder. He was talking of her failure, and how she would never get what she wanted. Amara ignored him the entire time, and focused on the task at hand.

Finally, after what felt like years of searching, she found what she was looking for.

She saw an image of her mother sitting in a locked cell. Her long brown hair was matted around her head. She was wearing a ratty dress, no shoes or socks to cover her feet. She was shivering, the same thing Amara had done in that year she was held captive. She saw her mother look up towards her for a second. Her bright blue eyes seemed to glow in the darkness of the cell. Her cheekbones stood out in the little bit of light that was there. She had not been eating well. She looked pale, as if she were fighting with sickness.

'' Now, where are you hiding her?'' Amara asked.

She moved as if to look for a new memory, but before she could she felt a tug on her hand.

'' You're not the only one with these abilities Amara.'' Simon whispered to her. '' You may think that I was a failure to the experiments, but in fact I was a success in one way. I was never susceptible to your mind tricks.'' Simon said with a laugh. '' You only see what I allow you to see.''

Amara felt a shock rush through her body, as if she were being electrocuted. She found herself being pushed out of Simon's mind, unable to fight back against him.

How was this even possible?

'' You will never get anything else out of me, so you might as well just kill me.'' Simon said with a sadistic laugh.

Amara was forced out of the trance, screaming as she wrenched her hands away from the man before her. There were hands on her shoulder in an instant, pulling her out of the room. She could hear Simon laughing in the background.

'' You're not getting anything else out of me.'' Simon said. '' My mind is locked, and I have thrown away the key.'' 

'' You bastard!'' Amara screamed. '' Where is my mother! WHERE IS SHE!'' Amara moved to lunge towards the table, but Steve and Amara reached her first. They both grabbed her, and began to carry her towards the doorway. Simon was laughing sadistically as the two Avengers dragged her out of the room. 

'' It's already to late Amara. By the time you manage to find her now, your mother will be dead.'' Simon said. 

Amara screamed as she was finally pulled free of the room. 

 

\---

 

When Steve and Natasha brought Amara back out of the room there was no missing the anger on her face. She was still screaming, fighting against the hold they had on her to try and free herself. She resembled a caged animal, fighting for her life.

'' Amara?'' Tony rushed to his daughters side. Amara turned his face up to him, and revealed the tears that were falling heavily. When she caught sight of him standing there she immediately stopped fighting the two holding her down. After a few seconds Steve and Natasha backed off, both shocked at the amount of strength that she had. Amara just stood there for a moment or two, her head bowed as her shoulders shook in anger.

No one spoke for awhile, not wanting to light the short fuse to a stick of dynamite.

Finally, Tony stepped forward.

'' Amara, are you OK?'' Tony asked.

Amara did not look up to him as she raised a hand to scrub at her eyes. She just stood there for a moment, refusing to speak.

'' Amara, please talk to us.'' Tony said.

'' My mother is alive.'' Amara whispered, once again scrubbing at her face.

'' She's actually alive?'' Bruce questioned in shock.

'' She's still being held captive, that much Simon let me know.'' She whispered. '' But I don't know where she is.'' Amara explained. She finally lifted her head.

The others were not expecting to see a smile on her face.

'' I thought this whole time that he was lying about her still being alive.'' Amara said. Despite the smile, tears still fell from her eyes. '' My mother is still alive.'' She whispered.

'' Why is it that you still cry Lady Amara?'' Thor asked.

'' Tears of joy.'' Amara said. '' I can still save her.'' She said.

'' Amara, you heard what he said.'' Steve said. '' She's not out of danger just yet. We still have to find her.'' He said. Amara nodded. She appeared about to say something, but fell silent when the sound of someones phone ringing caught her attention. 

Natasha reached for her cellphone, answering the call in seconds. 

'' Yes?'' She asked, not bothering to walk away from the group. 

There was a beat of silence. 

'' We'll bring him right up.'' Natasha stated before hanging up the phone. 

'' Who was that?'' Clint asked from where he was perched on the side of a chair. 

'' Fury. He just arrived.'' Natasha explained. '' He wants us to escort him upstairs so they can take him into custody.'' She said. 

Silence passed for a few seconds. 

'' Is that all?'' Tony asked. '' Because I can hear a but in what you just said.'' He stated. 

'' Fury wants Clint and I to go with him. Apparently there's been a break in the search, and he wants us to check it out before sending in the whole team.'' She explained. 

'' A break in my mothers case?'' Amara asked. 

'' Yes.'' Natasha answered.

Amara smiled at this. 

'' But what about Amara? She needs all the protection she needs.'' Bruce said. 

'' I can protect myself just fine.'' Amara argued, puffing out her cheeks in annoyance. 

'' But still, we want to be sure.'' Bruce said.

'' Fear not my friends. We shall be able to protect Lady Amara from what ever may come her way.'' Thor said. '' I will not let anything come close to touching her.'' He stated. 

'' I'm sure that we can hold the fort down while the two of you are out.'' Steve said. '' We will just have to play it safe for awhile here.'' 

'' We don't know where Hydra could be lurking.'' Bruce said. '' They've tried twice now to take Amara back, so there's no doubt in my mind that they will try a third time.'' He stated. 

'' They'll have to go through us first.'' Tony said. '' I won't let them take her back.'' He stated. Amara looked up to her father with a soft smile on her face. '' You've been through far to much at such a young age. You deserve to live a normal life, and he stole it from you. I'll be damned if he tries to do anything else to you.'' He stated. 

For the first time in awhile, she truly felt safe. 


	12. Chapter 12

The four remaining members of the Avengers watched as the quinjet took off into the sky with Natasha and Clint on board.

'' Do you think they will find anything with the lead?'' Steve asked as they watched the jet vanish into the skyline. 

'' Not sure.'' Tony said. '' For Amara's sake, I hope they do.'' He stated. 

At the mention of her name, the four of them turned to face where she was sitting on the couch. She was staring intently at a sketchbook in her lap, tongue stuck out in concentration. Steve let out a chuckle a the sight. 

'' Seems she even has some of your habits Stark.'' Steve commented. 

'' I don't do that.'' Tony argued. 

'' Clearly you don't pay much attention when you're working in the lab.'' Bruce said before stepping away from the window. 

'' I do not understand what it is that you speak of.'' Thor muttered. 

Both Steve and Tony shook there heads in disbelief before walking away from the god. Thor just stood there looking confused for a moment until finally snapping out of it to follow the rest of his team. 

'' What are you drawing Amara?'' Steve asked, leaning over the back of the couch to see her sketch. 

'' I was drawing a sketch of you guys.'' Amara stated as she set down her pencil. She held up the sketchbook for the four of them to see. They were all amazed by what they saw on the page. 

Sure it needed more detail, but they could each tell which figure was which in the photo. Thor and Steve were both the two larger forms on the left, while the right were clearly Tony and Bruce. The sight was something, that was for sure. 

'' You should really try to be an artist.'' Steve commented. '' You're really god at drawing.'' 

'' I would love that, but its only a pass time. I'm really not sure what I want to do with my life once I get out of school.'' Amara said, glancing back down at the sketch. She leaned in pretty close to the paper as she continued to draw away at the picture. '' Maybe I'll go into something related to engineering. It's always interested me.'' She stated. 

'' Well, I could see you doing that since you're Stark's daughter.'' Steve commented. Tony glared at Steve, who held his hands up in surrender. '' You can't deny it Tony. She's pretty bright for her age.'' 

'' Tis true. She would put some of the elders on Asgard to shame.'' Thor commented. 

'' No doubt about it, she's definitely your daughter.'' Bruce said. 

Tony was rendered speechless by their comments. He found himself just shaking his head, a smile on his face. He could not deny that he was proud of Amara for being as smart as she was. Not only that, but she did have an idea of where she wanted to go in the future. Tony was never given that chance. He was raised to run his fathers company, and never got to choose his own path. He wanted Amara to have that choice. 

_**Sir, it would appear that Miss Potts is trying to contact you.** _

JARVIS's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. 

'' Why is she calling?'' Tony asked. 

_**She wishes to speak with you about the incident from a few days ago. She appeared pretty urgent that you speak with her.**_

****Tony should have known that Pepper would find out eventually. Despite being on travel, she was always checking the local news to make sure that nothing serious had happened. She must have seen the reports of the attack, but was to busy to talk.

'' Where is she at?'' Tony asked. 

_**Miss Potts is currently waiting in the lab. She seems rather desperate to see you.** _

'' Tell her I'll be right down.'' Tony said. Before he turned to head to the elevator he turned to face Amara. She was watching him with concern in her eyes. '' She just wants to talk is all. She must have seen the news reports while traveling.'' Tony said. 

'' You seem worried.'' Amara commented. 

'' It's nothing, really.'' Tony said. 

Amara looked ready to contradict what he just said, but stayed silent. She turned towards her drawing once more. 

'' Keep an eye on her please.'' Tony said. 

'' As if you had to ask.'' Steve said. 

'' Do not fear friend Stark. She shall be safe with us.'' Thor said. 

'' I'm sure we can keep her busy if she gets bored.'' Bruce added. 

'' I heard that.'' Amara said, to which Tony laughed. 

'' I'm sure you will.'' He said as he turned to the elevator. '' I'll be back.'' He stated. 

 

\---

 

Tony had barely walked inside of the lab before he felt arms wrapping around him. 

He was stunned at first, the tackle startling him until he remembered who it was that had grabbed him. 

Tony hugged Pepper back. He noticed that she was shaking just slightly in his arms. 

'' Are you ok?'' Pepper begged, her voice trembling. '' Please tell me you're ok.'' 

'' I'm ok.'' Tony assured. He hugged her tighter, not wanting to let go of her. They both stayed like this for what felt like forever, neither one of them wanting to move away from the other. After what felt like hours they finally separated. Pepper scrubbed at her eyes, which were blood shot. 

'' You haven't been sleeping.'' Tony commented. A broken laugh escaped Pepper's throat as a stray tear slipped from her eye. She swiped it away with a shaky finger. 

'' You're one to talk.'' She commented. '' The attacks been all over the news. I was in a meeting when it happened, so all I heard was rumors. When I saw it for myself..... I was afraid that you-'' 

'' Don't.'' Tony said, resting a steady hand on her shoulders. '' I'm alright. If I weren't then we would not be talking right now.'' 

'' I called Steve while you were in the hospital..... He said that Amara was with you when it happened.... Is that true?'' Pepper asked. 

'' She was. She told me she had some sort of a premonition about the attack, and had come to warn me.'' Tony explained. 

'' Is she ok?'' Pepper asked. 

'' Just fine. She's upstairs with the others.'' Tony explained. 

'' Thank god.'' Pepper whispered. '' I was worried for you both.'' She stated. 

'' I was worried about her to. That's the only reason I was hurt.'' Tony said. '' I couldn't bear to see her get hurt by him.'' He stated. 

'' Do you know who did this?'' Pepper asked. 

'' It was Amara's stepfather. He wanted to take her back.'' Tony stated. Pepper gave him a confused look. '' He did something to her Pepper. What he did to her..... Honestly it was worse then what happened to me in Afghanistan.'' Tony said. A look of horror passed Peppers face at his words. She was one of only a few who knew what had happened to him in full during those three months. For him to say that what happened to Amara was worse meant something. 

'' What did he do to her?'' Pepper asked. 

'' Horrible things that a girl at her age should never have to endure.'' Was all Tony said. 

Silence fell for awhile between the two. 

'' Is she doing ok after what happened?'' Pepper finally asked. 

'' She seems to be ok.'' Tony answered. '' Considering what happened, she seems to be holding herself up.''

'' That's good to here.'' Pepper said. She leaned forward, her forehead against Tony's. 

'' Natasha and Clint are out there right now searching for her stepfather. I promised Amara that I would keep her safe. I'll be damned if I go back on that promise.'' Tony said. 

'' I wouldn't expect anything else from you.'' Pepper said, a grin on her face. It faded after a minute. '' Just promise me you will be careful.'' Pepper said. 

'' I'll do the best I can.'' Tony said. 

'' I guess I'll have to live with that.'' Pepper said. A moment of silence passed before Pepper leand in further to kiss Tony. 

That was when they heard the doors to the lab open. 

The couple separated, looking to the door to see who had burst in on them. 

Steve was standing in the doorway, a look of dread on his face. 

'' What's got you all worked up capsicle?'' Tony asked, hating that he had to ruin the moment. 

'' The news.'' Steve said. '' You need to see it.'' 

'' What's going on?'' Tony asked, turning serious in the blink of an eye. 

'' There's video of the attack..... They know about Amara.'' Steve said. 

Tony and Pepper shared a look of dread before following Steve back to the communal floor. 

 

\---

 

When they reached the communal floor the three who had remained there were found in different states of shock. 

Thor was pacing the floor, clearly upset with what ever he had seen. Bruce was standing behind the couch, one arm wrapped around himself while the other fiddled with the reading glasses that had been in his pocket. Then there was Amara. She was sitting on the couch, never once turned to see them when the elevator arrived. Tony could tell from here that there was something wrong. She was clearly upset. 

When they stepped into the room Thor and Bruce turned to face them. 

'' What's going on?'' Tony asked. 

'' Someone took a video of you and Amara during the attack.'' Bruce stated, shock in his tone. '' I couldn't believe it at first, but its clearly the both of you.'' He stated. 

Tony walked closer to the screen to see exactly what it was that Bruce was talking about. Sure enough, when he looked on the TV screen, his heart sank. 

The video showed exactly what happened when Amara's stepfather attacked. 

_'' I won't work for Hydra.''_

Amara's words seemed to echo in the newscast. The video itself was not the best. At most it was grainy, but the two figures, Tony and Amara, could easily be made out. The video feed cut away to show the reporter along with the headline underneath it. 

**Who is the girl working for Hydra?**

'' Oh god.'' Tony breathed. This was not good. None of this was good. 

The press believed that Amara had helped in the attack, or worse, had been the cause of it. She had done nothing wrong. She had just been trying to help them.

'' They believe that Lady Amara is at fault for what has occurred.'' Thor stated. '' These men no nothing of what they say.'' He said. 

'' She wasn't even trying to hurt you in the video.'' Pepper stated. '' But they're blaming her for what happened.'' She whispered. 

'' No one else was in there but the Avengers and Amara. No one else saw what happened.'' Tony whispered. 

'' I knew it.'' Amara whispered. Tony turned his gaze down to his daughter. '' I knew I would just be putting you all at risk being here. I should just go while I still can.'' She stated. 

'' You're not going anywhere Amara.'' Tony said. '' This is not your fault at all.'' 

'' You need to do some press.'' Pepper said. 

'' Think you can set something up for tomorrow?'' Tony asked. '' I didn't want to put it out there like this, but it looks like we don't have a choice.'' He stated. 

'' I'll see what I can do.'' Pepper said. Before she turned to leave she grabbed a hold of Tony's hand. '' Stay with her.'' She stated, and then she left for the elevator. 

Tony did not have to be told twice.

Tony moved to take a seat on the couch, sitting only a foot away from where Amara was at. Amara, in the short amount of time that had passed, had pulled her knees up to her chest, hugging them tightly. Her chin rested on her knees. She was pale, her eyes never breaking away from the TV screen. It was clear to Tony that she was in shock, unable to fathom what it was that she was watching.

He needed to fix this.

'' They think I hurt you.'' Amara whispered. '' They think I'm a monster, just like he told me.''

'' That's not true Amara, and you know it.'' Tony said. He reached out, resting a hand on his daughters shoulder. She glanced over to look at him. Amara's eyes were sparkling with tears ready to fall. The sight broke his heart.

'' He's always said I'm a monster, and now the media believes it.'' Amara said.

'' We don't believe it.'' Tony said. '' Amara, ever since we met the only thing I've thought of you is that you are a bright girl. You've done nothing but try to do what's best for yourself, and for the others around you. If you were a monster then you never would have fled Hydra when you did.'' Tony explained.

'' Lady Amara, you have been a wonder to meet. You are someone that many would strive to become.'' Thor said, voice much softer then normal.

'' Not only that, but your powers have only been used for good.'' Steve said. '' You could have let Tony get hit when you first met him, but you stopped the attack. You managed to keep him from getting shot by your stepfather. That's proves that you have a heart.''

'' You are no monster Amara. You were trapped in a situation that was forced on you, and you managed to escape that life. For you to be holding on the way you are is brave.'' Bruce said.

Amara looked around at the four Avengers standing around her. It was clear to them that she still had her doubts.

'' We will fix this Amara.'' Tony promised. He leaned closer, wrapping his arm around his daughters shoulders. He pulled her close, hugging her tight against his chest. '' It's going to be ok.'' He said.

'' You'll have to tell them, won't you?'' Amara asked.

'' It wasn't the way I wanted anyone to learn about you, but it looks like we don't have a choice now.'' Tony said. '' Pepper will sort things out, then you leave the rest to me.'' Tony stated. He backed away, allowing Amara to look up at him. '' Do you trust me?'' He asked.

'' Of course I do.'' Amara said with a quick nod. Tony smiled down at her.

'' We need a little pick-me-up from all of this. I say we have a movie night, and order pizza's.'' Tony stated. Amara smiled at this. Tony glanced back to the others, and saw that they appeared to agree with him as well.

'' It has been awhile since we watched a movie together.'' Bruce said with a chuckle. '' Now can we pick something without fighting?'' He asked.

'' Shall we let Lady Amara pick the film?'' Thor asked.

'' I can, if you want.'' Amara said.

'' What do you want to watch?'' Tony asked.

Amara fell silent for a moment, contemplating her choices.

'' The Hobbit Trilogy.'' Amara said. '' I love those films.'' She stated.

'' The Hobbit it is then.'' Tony said.

'' I'll go make popcorn then.'' Steve said, moving towards the kitchen to prepare the popcorn. Thor moved to settle in one of the arm chairs in the room, Bruce taking up the empty spot on the other side of Amara. Amara slowly let go of her legs, lowering her hands to her lap. She leaned against her fathers shoulder, finally feeling relaxed for the first time that day.

The movie started as a calm settled over the group.


	13. Chapter 13

The day of the press conference came faster then Tony thought it would. 

Pepper had planned it well. She had the date set for two days after the video of himself and Amara had hit the news. She was even nice enough to take Amara out to get her a formal dress to wear for the event. 

Tony was currently standing in the communal floors kitchen area making some coffee. The press conference was going to be in about two hours from now, and he was starting to worry. He was afraid that something would go wrong. Hell, if he was not careful about this then the conference could have Hydra after Amara sooner then later. 

Or worse, they could ambush the conference, taking her right from under them. 

'' Stark?'' 

Tony nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Steve say his name. He turned towards the doorway to find the captain standing there, decked out in his Captain America uniform. This was also a part of their plan to ensure that Amara would be safe. Steve, Thor, and Bruce would all be standing guard around the perimeter of the conference. Rhodey had even volunteered to help them once he caught word of the press conference. 

'' Don't scare me like that.'' Tony mumbled, relaxing slightly as he turned back to the coffee machine. He reached for the mug that was sitting there, brimming with the brewed coffee. '' Where's Thor and Bruce at?'' Tony asked. 

'' They're downstairs waiting for us.'' Steve said. '' Where's Amara?'' Steve asked. 

'' Upstairs with Pepper. She was helping her get ready.'' Tony explained. A look of fear passed his face. '' She's never been exposed to the press before. I'm worried how it will affect her if they start to press in on her.'' Tony commented. 

'' I'm sure she will be fine.'' Steve said. 

'' I'm not so sure.'' Tony said. '' The first time dad had me at a press conference I nearly broke down in front of the reporters. He scolded me for days after that.'' Steve gave a sad nod at this. He could remember Tony talking with Natasha about some of the things that Howard Stark had done to him when he was so young. It was hard to Steve to believe that any of it was true, but he could tell in the way that Tony said it that he was not lying. 

'' Just stay close to her.'' Steve said. '' I'm sure you can ward them off enough to protect her.'' He stated. 

'' I hope so.'' Tony mumbled. 

The two were pulled from their conversation at the sound of heels clicking on the tile floor. Tony looked up in time to see Pepper making her way over with a smile on her face. She moved to stand beside Tony, pecking him on the cheek. 

'' Where's Amara at?'' Tony asked. 

'' She's right behind me.'' Pepper said. '' Come on our Amara, they want to see you.'' Pepper called out. 

There was a beat of silence before soft footsteps could be heard. 

Amara stepped into the room wearing a purple dress with a pleated skirt. It was knee length in the front, and reached her ankles in the back. Pepper had curled her hair, the brown curls sitting in perfect ringlets around her face. She was wearing a black choker around her neck, a small crystal like gem hanging off of it. 

Tony thought she looked stunning. 

Amara dug the toe of her black flats into the floor, clearly uncomfortable. 

'' Is something wrong Amara?'' Tony asked. She did not look up to see him, but there was no missing the blush that passed her cheeks. 

'' I've never had to dress up so much before.'' She commented. '' I feel like I look ridiculous.'' 

'' You look lovely Amara.'' Tony said. 

'' I've never seen anyone pull off such a gorgeous dress before.'' Steve added. Amara did look up at his words, but the blush was still there. '' You look really nice in it.'' He said. A soft smile grazed Amara's lips at his words. 

'' You did good Pepper.'' Tony said. 

'' I thought you would say that.'' Pepper said, smiling up at him. '' I thought the color was just perfect for her to.'' She added. 

'' You would be right about that.'' Tony said. Amara's blush grew darker as she turned her gaze away. Tony could not help the chuckle that broke free of his chest at the sight. He could not remember ever seeing someone blush so hard before in his life. 

'' We better get going if we want to make it in time.'' Pepper stated after a few minutes if silence. '' The press will have surrounded the venue by now.'' She said. 

'' Yeah. I know.'' Tony said. A pang of worry ran through him when he looked up to his daughter. He could see the fear flash in her eyes at the thought of a large crowd. He understood exactly what was going through her head. He had to deal with the same thing when he was her age. He always hated the press, but he had to do as his father told him in front of the cameras. The only place he was ever allowed to show any weakness was in the confines of his own bedroom, and after awhile even that was taken  from him. He remembered how hard it was for him, and he did not want Amara to suffer the same way that he had. 

He stepped forward, wrapping an arm around Amara's shoulders. 

'' It's going to be alright. Don't worry Amara.'' Tony said. '' I'll make sure nothing happens to you alright.'' 

'' What if they don't believe you?'' Amara asked. 

'' Then they will have to deal with me.'' Tony stated. Amara nodded. '' You ready for this?'' He asked. 

'' Yeah, I'm ready.'' Amara whispered.

 

\---

 

Sure enough, when they arrived at the press conference, the place was surrounded by reporters and their camera men. Happy had to be careful as he drove down the road, the reporters cramming in around the car. 

'' So many people.'' Amara whispered. '' Too many people.''

'' It's alright Amara.'' Tony said. He reached out, grabbing a hold of Amara's hand. Her hand was trembling, telling him that she was anxious. 

There was a bang as one of the reporters got close enough to hit the window with her microphone. Amara jumped back with a cry of terror. Her hand began to shake harder in Tony's grip. He felt her tighten her grip on his hand, and her breathing began to pick up. 

'' It's alright Amara.'' Tony whispered. 

She turned to look at him, terror in her eyes. 

'' Just breath ok.'' Tony said. '' It's going to be alright. When we get out of the car just stick close to me OK, and don't let go of my hand.'' He said. Amara nodded, some of the terror leaving her eyes as she let up on her grip. 

Eventually Happy brought the car to a stop, and both he and Pepper were the first to get out. 

'' Remember, stay close to me ok.'' Tony said. 

'' Right.'' Amara whispered. 

When Tony opened his door camera's began to flash all over the place. the press was shouting questions at him which he ignored as he turned to help Amara out of the back seat. The second she came into view the press went wild asking her why she had done what she did. Tony did his best to shield her from them, but he could only do so much. There was one reporter who managed to get past Happy, running up to the two of them. 

'' Mr.Stark, why is the girl who attacked you here? Shouldn't she be in a jail cell?'' 

Anger flared in Tony's chest, but he pushed it aside. Right now he was focused on getting Amara up to the stage where the press could not touch her. 

'' Mr.Stark! Do you wish for one of us to call security!?'' Another asked. 

He just kept walked, his arm wrapped around Amara's shoulders. She was shaking under his touch, her eyes darting all over the place. She looked like a trapped animal. She was close to having an anxiety attack. 

'' Just hang in there Amara.'' Tony said. She nodded, clearly on autopilot. 

Finally, they reached the stage. Before he approached the podium to begin the press conference he turned to face Amara. She was breathing harsher then normal, her eyes wide with terror. 

'' Hey.'' Tony whispered. '' It's alright. You're ok.''

'' I don't know if I can do this.'' She whispered, eyes brimming with tears.

'' It's going to be alright. Remember, I'm right here. I won't let anything happen to you.'' Tony said. '' I promise you.'' He said. Amara nodded, forcing her self to take a deep breath. He patted her on the shoulder before turning to the podium. Once he was standing in front of it the press began to quiet down slightly. 

'' I bet that many of you out there are wondering about the video that emerged from the attack on Stark Industries just a week ago.'' Tony stated into the microphone. The rest of the press in the room fell silent after that. '' I will say this now, the rumors about the girl in the video attacking me are false. She was trying to protect me from the person who had attacked me.'' Tony explained. 

'' Excuse me, Mr.Stark!'' One of the reporters up front asked. '' Is it true that the girl is affiliated with Hydra?'' He asked. 

'' No. If she were then I would not be here.'' Tony said. 

'' Why is it that you brought her with you Mr.Stark?'' Another reporter asked. 

'' She is involved with this press conference. That's why.'' Tony explained. '' She was the reason it was called for in the first place. When I saw what the reports on the news were saying I knew that something had to be said to clear things up.'' He explained. 

'' Is she dangerous to be kept here?'' Someone else asked. 

'' She is not dangerous one bit.'' Tony said. He glanced back towards where Amara was standing. She looked so nervous, digging the toe of her shoe into the floor while her gaze was glued to something in the distance. '' She saved my life during that attack. If she were dangerous then she would have let me die.'' Tony stated. 

'' Mr.Stark, who exactly is the girl?'' One of the female reporters asked. 

'' That is exactly why this press conference was called.'' Tony said. '' So to hopefully clear up some information I want to introduce her now.'' He stated. He turned back to face her. He gestured for her to come forward. At first Amara did not move, fear on her face. However, after a minute, she finally began to walk towards him. She moved slowly, until finally she was standing directly beside him. '' Go ahead and tell them your name.'' Tony said, whispering so that she was the only one who heard.

Amara stepped up to the microphone.

'' Hello. My name is Amara.'' She stated. 

'' Amara, why is it that you were at Stark Industries on the day of the attack?'' One of the reporters asked. 

'' I was there because-'' 

'' Did you break in with hopes of stealing something before the attack took place?'' Someone else asked. 

'' What? No. I would never do such a thing.'' Amara said. '' I was there because I wanted to protect Tony from the attacker.'' She stated. 

'' Who was the attacker?'' 

'' The attacker was my stepfather.'' Amara said. '' He was out to kill Tony. I couldn't just let him do it.'' She explained. 

'' What is your full name?'' the reporters asked. 

Amara froze up at this. She glanced over her shoulder to see Tony standing there. He gave her a soft smile, resting a hand on her shoulder. 

'' Tell them.'' He said. 

Amara nodded before turning to face the microphones once again. 

'' My full name..... is Amara Lyan Stark.'' She said. 

The press erupted at her words. People were screaming so loud that she barely heard Tony talking to her. He had an arm wrapped around her shoulder as he moved to step in front of the microphone. 

'' The Avengers found Amara almost two weeks ago. She aided us in defeating the group of crazed teens who were causing trouble downtown. She was brought in for questioning soon after, and that was when she told me who she was. There was DNA testing done, and sure enough it was proven that she is mine.'' Tony explained. '' She has been staying at the Avengers tower with me and the rest of the team ever since.'' 

'' Who was her mother?'' Someone shouted. 

'' Amara's mother was Lyan Johnson. She and I dated for a short time, but she broke off the relationship when she realized that she was pregnant. I never knew that Amara was alive until just two weeks ago.'' Tony said. '' And now Lyan is missing. This is why Amara sought me out. The Avengers are working on searching for her, but we have yet to find much of anything.'' He said. 

'' The video showed Amara using magic.'' A reporter called out. '' What exactly is she?'' 

Tony felt Amara stiffen under his hand. 

'' All I will say is that the man who tried to kill me has done things to her that no one should have to go through. He is out to get her, and I will do anything to stop that from happening.'' Tony said. '' Amara was never the cause of the attack on Stark Industries. Her stepfather is to blame, and he must be caught before anyone else is harmed, or worse, killed.'' 

'' His name is Tyrone.'' Amara said. 

'' Mr.Stark, What do you plan to do once your team has found Lyan?'' A reporter asked. 

Tony glanced down to Amara. 

'' That is not my choice to make.'' Tony said. '' It's all up to her to decide that.'' He stated. '' If she wants to stay with me then she's more then welcome to, but if she wishes to stay with her mother then I will respect her wishes.'' Tony said. 

Silence fell over the reporters, which was a rarity for these kinds of press conferences. 

Then the group erupted with questions ranging from the attack to what School Tony would have Amara attending until they found her mother. 

Amara looked around the crowd, a sad smile spreading on her face. There was no way that her father would ever answer all of these questions. 

But he would answer the ones that would not give her away to her stepfather. 

That, she knew for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if the ending seemed really rushed, I just wanted to get it out there. Also, i swear, if anyone spoils anymore of endgame, I will be so mad.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't read the end notes if you haven't watched endgame yet.  
> You've been warned.

A few days had passed since the pres conference, and the news of Amara being Tony's daughter was still all over the news. The world could not believe that he actually had a child. Many of the news channels were talking about ways to help find her mother, while others were speculating if what they had said at the press conference was even true. Some were calling for further testing, or asking if there was even any testing involved. 

'' The press is insane.'' Amara commented, finally flipping the channel to something else. '' I don't know how you've dealt with it your entire life.'' She said, leaning back on the couch. She glanced over her shoulder to see Tony standing there with a mug of coffee in his hands.

'' You get used to it after awhile.'' Tony explained. 

'' How long did it take you to get used to it?'' Amara asked. 

'' I was almost your age I think.'' Tony said. 

Amara turned to face the TV once more, flipping over to the history channel where there was a documentary on ancient Greece. She leaned back against the couch just as the elevator doors opened up. She glanced back and saw Steve stepping out of it, still dressed in a t-shirt and slacks from his morning run. 

'' Any trouble's getting inside Capsicle?'' Tony asked. 

'' The press really want in here to talk.'' Steve commented. '' I ended up coming in through the garage underground to avoid them.'' He explained. 

'' They never give up, I'm telling you.'' Tony said. '' It will be at least a week before there is peace and quiet at the doors.'' He stated. 

'' Maybe you should have just let the rumors fly for awhile. Then we could have avoided this trouble.'' Amara said. 

'' Yeah, and it could have caused problems for you later. I didn't want that to happen.'' Tony said. '' better that the world knows then keep it secret forever. Someone outside the team would find out eventually.'' 

'' Not only that, but it may help us to find your mother.'' Steve said, walking back into the room with a water bottle in his hands. '' After all, we could use all the help we can get right now.'' He said. 

'' I just hope it was the right idea.'' Amara said. '' Surly it will help us find my mother, but I worry it will help my stepfather find me as well.'' 

'' He knows where you are already Amara.'' Tony said. '' He could have come here himself and taken you before we ever even met him, but he didn't. Instead he waited until he had you and me alone.'' 

'' He knew that Tony would not have brought a suit with him to business, and the rest of us wouldn't be there. It was the perfect plan to get to you.'' Steve said. 

'' If that's true, then as long as the team stays together then we should be safe here.'' Tony said. '' But that does not mean we can let out guard down.'' He added. Amara nodded. Silence fell for awhile, the only noise coming from the TV. 

'' Ok. I'll be down in the lab if you need me.'' Tony said. He turned towards the elevator. Steve gave him an annoyed look, which Tony was quick to ignore. He got that look every time he went down to the lab because sometimes it would be for a few hours, and if he was on a binge it would be a few days before he came out. 

'' Are you going to be down there for a week again?'' Steve asked. 

'' I just need to get some work done Capsicle. No more then a few hours, maybe a day.'' Tony said, and for once he felt like he was telling the truth. He honestly only had a little bit of work to do, including an upgrade to the Iron Man armor that he had been meaning to do for awhile. '' If you're so worried about me then you have full permission to drag me out of the lab tonight.'' Tony mumbled as he stepped onto the elevator. '' Otherwise, I'll be down there.'' And then the elevator doors closed.

Steve sighed, turning to face Amara.

'' I wish he would listen to me.'' Steve grumbled.

'' A trait we both have.'' Amara said with a shake of her head. '' We are as stubborn as mules.'' She stated, grinning from ear to ear.

'' You don't seem that stubborn.'' Steve said.

'' Because you haven't seen it yet.'' Amara explained. She turned towards the TV. '' It was a trait that got me into the school that I was attending before this whole mess started.'' Amara said, sadness entering her tone. Steve's expression fell at her words. He knew that she was suffering. Despite finally finding her father, she was still suffering the loss of her mother and her old life. It would be awhile before things could fully return to normal.

Then again, it would never be the same for everyone.

 

\---

 

Natasha poked her head out from her hiding spot high up in the trees.

_'' See anything there Nat?''_ Asked Clint over the coms.

'' I see the building.'' Natasha explained. '' There's guards crawling all over the place, so an ambush may not be the best approach.''

_'' What are you thinking we do instead?''_

'' We may need to go undercover for this one.'' Natasha said.

She absolutely hated the idea of doing this. It had been a last resort in her mind. If they went undercover then it could be weeks before they could actually get inside the compound. That was weeks that Amara did not have. She was desperate to find her mother, driven by it even.

Not only that, but her power hungry stepfather was still at large and searching for her. What Natasha feared more then not getting to Amara's mother in time was if the man managed to reach the teenager.

_'' It looks like we don't have much of a choice here Nat. We may have to go with this plan if there are so many guards.''_

'' I didn't want to, but its starting to look that way.'' Natasha whispered. '' Lets get out of here for now, and go to that plan, but we need to hurry. We can't waste any time knowing that this plan could take so long to finish.'' She explained.

_'' Copy.''_

Natasha began the slow climb down from the tree, eyes still glued to the building. They were going to get in there, one way or another.

 

\---

 

_**Sir, your daughter is requesting entrance to the lab.** _

Tony glanced up from the repulsor gauntlet that he had been working on.

'' Why's she down here?'' Tony asked. '' Did I make Capsicle angry or something?'' He asked in a joking manner.

_**I believe she wishes to visit with you.** _

Tony set the soldering iron down in its stand, pushing the protective goggles onto the top of his head.

'' Let her in J. She doesn't have to ask to be allowed in unless I say so alright.'' Tony said.

_**Noted Sir.** _

Tony stood from where he had been sitting, shutting down the soldering machine for the time being. There was only a few more things he needed it for anyways.

The doors to the lab opened, and in stepped Amara. She was dressed in the same jacket that he had leant to her the other night, which surprised him slightly.

'' Am I interrupting something?'' Amara asked, noting the still smoking tool resting in the stand beside the gauntlet.

'' Nothing that important. It's just an upgrade I've been meaning to do for awhile.'' Tony said. '' What brings you here?'' He asked.

'' Well.... I was just wondering..... I really need to go shopping.'' She stated, her cheeks blushing with embarrassment. Tony would have laughed if he did not feel bad about her having to ask him.

'' What do you need?'' Tony asked, keeping a steady tone so as not to sound harsh.

'' When I left home I only brought so much with me. I only have what was in that bag, and it was not much clothing wise..... I really need to get some clothes if I'm going to be here for awhile.'' She explained. Amara cast her gaze to the floor, her blush growing deeper. '' I was just wondering if you could take me.'' She whispered, digging her sock clad toes into the floor.

Tony felt bad that she was embarrassed about having to ask him.

'' Amara, You don't have to be so nervous about asking me.'' Tony stated.

She glanced up to him, shock in her eyes.

'' I figured you would ask eventually, I just didn't want to push you about it unless you asked. I'd be happy to take you shopping.'' Tony explained.

'' But..... I thought you wouldn't take me.'' Amara whispered, shock in her voice.

'' I'd be happy to take you Amara. Remember, you're talking to a billionaire. I can and will buy you what ever you need while you're staying here.'' Tony said.

'' But, your upgrades.'' Amara whispered.

'' They can wait until we get back.'' Tony said.

'' Are you sure?'' Amara asked.

'' Positive.'' Tony assured. '' So, got any place in mind that you wanted to go shopping?'' He asked.

Amara could not help the smile that crept over her face. She had felt so nervous about coming down here to ask her father about going out to get some clothes and other necessitates for her stay. Both Steve and Thor had tried to assure her when she was upstairs that Tony would be more then willing to take her, but she thought for sure that he would refuse. She thought that he cared more about his work then taking her out to go shopping.

She was wrong.

'' I heard there is a mall a few blocks down. I was hoping to just walk down there if that's alright.'' Amara said.

'' Ok then.'' Tony said. '' Give me a chance to grab a shower and grab one of the others to go with us. Like we said earlier, its not good for us to split up.'' Tony explained. Amara nodded, her blush finally starting to fade. Tony walked up to her, resting a hand on her shoulder. '' Remember Amara, you don't have to ask me if you need something. I'm more then willing to get it for you.'' He stated.

'' I'll try to keep that in mind.'' Amara said.

'' Good.'' Tony said, flashing her a genuine smile. '' Go wait on the communal floor alright. We'll leave in about an hour or so.'' Tony explained. Amara nodded, her smile growing as she turned to head back to the elevator.

 

\---

 

 True to his word, and hour after Amara had asked Tony if they could go shopping, the team was making their way towards the mall. Everyone had decided to go along with the father daughter pair to the mall, fearing for their safety at this time. Tony did not blame them, but he did think it was a little much for a trip to the mall. He had only asked Steve to come with them originally, and then Steve went behind his back to tell Thor and Bruce about where they were going. Once they found out the two insisted that they join in. Amara did not seem fazed by this though, which made Tony feel a little better about their decision.

Of course, going out in public does draw some attention. Before Tony knew it there was press following them down the street asking question after question. He did not acknowledge them at all, focused on the person standing beside him. Amara was smiling slightly, her gaze lifting to look up at him. Her smile grew brighter.

Once they stepped into the mall the press finally left them alone. Tony saw Amara relax slightly beside him. It was pretty clear that they had made her nervous. 

He was really starting to regret the press conference the other day. 

'' Alright Amara.'' Tony started, turning to face his daughter. '' You get to chose where you want to go shopping because I don't want to drag you all over this place. So go ahead and pick a place to start.'' He said. 

'' I've never even been here before.'' Amara mumbled. '' I don't know my way around this place.'' She stated. She looked around herself, searching for a map or something for the malls layout. This place was utterly massive, much bigger then anything she had where she used to live. After a little bit of looking around she managed to find a stand with the layout of the mall on it. She managed to spot a few stores that she could remember visiting with her mother, so she decided to go there. 

The team followed Amara through the mall, making sure to keep an eye on her. As they walked along Steve stepped up to his side. 

'' So how nervous was she when she came down to ask you about all this?'' Steve asked. 

'' Blushing as red as a rose.'' Tony said. 

'' She still doesn't know how generous you are.'' Steve said. '' Clearly her mother said something to her about you.'' 

'' Lyan probably told her about the way I was before Afghanistan. Because honestly I was selfish at times.'' Tony admitted. '' If Amara had been around when all that happened then I don't know how she would act today.'' He said. 

'' She never would have been found by Hydra either.'' Steve said. Tony nodded. '' I remember when I had to rescue Bucky and the rest of his team from a Hydra base. The things they had done to Bucky were horrible, and I have no doubt that Amara suffered just as much if not more then he did.'' He explained. 

'' She was a child.'' Tony mumbled. '' An innocent girl who didn't deserve to have her childhood ripped away from her.'' 

'' There are bad people out there. They won't stop until they have what they want.'' Steve said. '' You should be glad that despite everything that happened, Amara does appear to be doing ok.'' He stated. 

'' She's been having nightmares.'' Tony said. '' The same as what I still deal with after New York. JARVIS told me.'' 

'' I know that you're worried about her Tony, but you just have to be there for her.'' Steve said. '' She's lost so much already. She doesn't deserve to lose anymore.'' He stated. 

Tony glanced ahead of him to watch as Amara turned to look through the window into one of the shops. There was a lady walking along with a young child passing behind her. The child was staring up at Amara in awe, which lead to him tripping and falling to the floor. He watched as Amara spun around, kneeling down to help the child up. He was sniffling, scrubbing at his eyes as Amara helped him stand back up. 

'' Took quite the tumble there big guy. You're so brave for not crying.'' Amara said to him. The child's mother thanked her for picking him up, and continued to walk along. Tony saw the young child turn, waving a hand at Amara. 

'' That there is proof that despite all that's happened to her, she still has a kind heart.'' Steve said. 

Tony smiled at this. Despite everything that Amara had suffered, she was still hanging on to what she had left. 

'' Can we take a look in here?'' Amara asked, pointing to the store that she had been looking at. 

'' Amara, like I said before, you don't have to ask.'' Tony said. '' Shop where ever you want, just make sure that you stay close.'' He stated. Amara smiled at him before walking into the store. 

'' Better be careful there Stark, she will drain your bank account.'' Steve said. 

Tony could only laugh at this. There were only two people alive that he would do that for, and oen of them had just walked into that store. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god the feels.  
> I just watched Endgame last night, and I COULD NOT STAND THE ENDING. I needed some good father daughter fluff so I may or may not have gone overboard in this chapter. Depends on how you see it.  
> Also, readers, keep your eyes peeled, because I plan to write a fic around Endgame eventually once I get over the feels I walked out of the theater with.


	15. Chapter 15

'' Come on. I want to see it.'' 

'' I'm not so sure.'' 

Tony sighed, pushed away from the wall that he had been leaning against. They had been in three separate stores so far. Amara had found herself a few outfits, and had said she was good with that. However, Tony thought otherwise, telling her she should grab a few more just in case. Amara seemed reluctant at first, but Tony managed to convince her in the end. 

'' I just want to see the outfit. I thought it looked nice when you picked it out.'' Tony said. 

'' I'm not sure if I like it myself.'' Amara said. '' I really don't dress up all that much.'' 

'' I wouldn't consider that dressing up.'' Tony said. '' Trust me on that one.'' 

There was silence from the dressing room for a few minutes. 

'' OK. I'm coming out now.'' Amara said. 

Tony waited for only a few seconds before Amara finally stepped out. She was dressed in a knee length sun dress, white and decorated with flowers. She had on a denim jacket over that, the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. She was wearing a brown pair of heals, which went rather nicely with the outfit. 

The outfit suited her nicely. 

'' It feels like to much. I was never really known for wearing dresses.'' She stated. '' What do you thin?'' Amara asked. She turned her gaze down to the floor, a flush of embarrassment flashing across her face.

'' I think it's beautiful on you.'' Tony explained. Amara's gaze lifted from the floor.

'' Really?'' Amara asked.

'' I mean it. It really suits you Amara.'' Tony said. '' You really don't get just how beautiful you look when you dress up.'' He commented. Amara blushed at the comment, a small smile crossing her face. '' Why don't you go try on the other one you picked out and then we can go if you want.'' Tony suggested.

Amara nodded to that before heading back into the dressing room. After about five minutes she came back out carrying the two sun dresses that she had picked out, along with the jacket and shoes for the first outfit. When Tony paid for the outfits he could not help but notice the look of utter shock on Amara's face. The outfits had both cost over $150; a price that she likely had never had to pay before. He felt kind of bad about it, but he just wanted her to be happy. She needed some clothing, so he would let her get what ever she wanted, no matter the price.

When they were finished in the store they stepped out to meet back up with the others. Bruce was sitting on one of the benches directly in front of the store staring down at the phone in his hands. Looking to his left revealed where Steve and Thor were standing. They were watching through the window of a sports shop down a ways where the large TV in the shops window was playing what looked like a Baseball game.

'' They were getting bored.'' was all Bruce said as he stood to meet them. '' I don't blame them.''

'' You didn't have to all come you know.'' Tony reminded. '' I only asked for Steve to come along.'' He stated.

'' Better to be safe then sorry.'' Bruce reminded. He glanced over to Amara. '' Did you find everything you needed?'' Bruce asked.

'' I believe so.'' Amara said. '' There's not much else I can think of that I would need.''

'' We better head back to the tower then.'' Bruce said. '' I'm worried if Thor stays here any longer he may cause a scene.'' He stated.

'' Why's that?'' Tony asked.

Before Bruce could even answer him there was a booming voice from down the ways. Neither one of the three could tell if he was cheering on the game, or angry. The look on Steve's face was of utter shock as he tried to push the god away from the store and the people gathering around them.

'' We better get out of here. Yeah.'' Tony said.

'' I'll get him.'' Bruce said.

Amara's gaze flickered from her father to the god who was still trying to stay to watch the TV.

'' Does he normally act like that?'' Amara asked.

'' Not all the time.'' Tony said. '' Every now and then he gets a little.... to involved, if that makes any sense.'' He explained. Amara nodded at this, unable to think of anything else to say. She watched as Bruce finally managed to get Thor to walk away from the store, and Steve finally take a breath of relief.

Amara found herself smiling, a laugh bubbling up from her chest.

'' What is it?'' Tony asked.

'' This family is unlike anything I've ever seen.'' Amara said. '' I love it.'' She stated.

Tony smiled at her.

'' I'm so glad that I decided to do this.'' Amara whispered. '' If I had never come looking for you when mom went missing, then I never would have met this family. I don't think I would trade it for anything.'' Amara stated.

'' I'm so glad that you feel that way.'' Tony said. '' Why don't we head back home now. Before Thor does something stupid.'' He suggested. '' I can order out for lunch, anything you can think of that you want?'' Tony asked.

'' Cheeseburgers.'' Amara said.

Tony laughed at that.

'' Yep. You're definitely my daughter alright.'' Tony said.

'' What?'' Amara questioned.

'' I'll explain it some other time.'' Tony said. '' Let's get going.'' He said.

 

\---

 

It was not long after returning to the tower that Tony had to excuse himself to do some work in his lab.

He had stayed long enough for lunch, and to watch some TV with the rest of the team, but the upgrades for the suit still needed done. Steve had tried to convince him to stay for awhile, but Tony could not do that. He needed to finish the upgrades.

He felt horrible about bailing on them, mostly for Amara's sake. However, she did not appear to be upset about it. She seemed rather glad in fact, probably because of how guilty she had felt earlier about asking to go shopping.

So that was why Tony found himself in the lab, nearly twelve hours after he had returned to the tower with the others from taking Amara shopping.

'' Alright J. I think we can run tests to make sure everything's in running order.'' Tony said, backing away from the upgraded suit.

_**Certainly Sir. And if I may suggest, it is nearing 2 in the morning. It would be good if you went to get some sleep.** _

'' Seriously?'' Tony turned to find where the clock was hanging on the wall. Sure enough, it was five till two in the morning. He sighed, knowing that Pepper would be pissed to find out that he had worked so late again. '' Pepper's going to kill me.'' He mumbled.

_**Captain Rogers told me to inform you that he put the leftovers from dinner in the fridge in case you were hungry. You would not leave the lab earlier to get anything to eat.** _

'' Yep, she's going to kill me.'' Tony whispered. '' I better get upstairs.'' He mumbled.

He decided to stop on the communal floor before heading up to his room to grab a bite to eat. He had made a promise to Pepper that he would try to remember to eat meals after making an attempt to break the bad habit. Just to make her happy he would grab something quick to eat before he turned in for the night..... or should he say early morning at this point?

Tony grabbed the first thing he found out of the fridge, not really worried about what it was, and threw it into the microwave to heat it up. As he waited for it to heat up he turned his head up to the ceiling.

'' J, is Amara sleeping right now?'' Tony asked.

There was a moment of silence.

_**Lady Amara appears to be sleeping soundly sir.** _

'' That's good.'' Tony said, the microwave beeping behind them. He pulled out the Chinese takeout that the others had ordered for dinner, and moved towards the communal sitting room to watch some TV while he ate. He turned on the TV to the first thing that caught his eye, and delved into the food.

 

\---

 

_She felt the power of the staff surging through her veins. It set her entire body on fire, burning her from the inside out._

_'' PLEASE STOP THIS! IT HURTS!''_

_'' It will be finished soon enough Amara. Just be patient.''_

_'' IT HURTS PLEASE, STOP THIS!!'' She begged._

_'' Knock it off Amara! You will Never escape this fate!''_

_'' PLEASE HELP ME!''_

'' NO!''

Amara shot up on the bed, eye wide with horror. The nightmare was still fresh in her mind, taking over her every thought.

Hot tears streamed down her face, burning into her skin just like the power of the staff had. She felt everything around her go cold as she pulled her knees up to her chest, burying her face into her knees.

He turned her into a monster, a freak who did not deserve to live.

Her hands clenched into fists, unable to stop her powers from flowing forth.

She had been doing so good since she had escaped Hydra's hands. She had held back the worst of her powers, the parts that scared her the most, for nearly two years now. It had been so long since she had had such a bad episode.

Amara looked down to her hands to find blue energy dancing in her fingertips, similar to the color that her plasma gloved emitted when she was using them. She hated these powers, they scared her, reminded her of the monster that she truly was.

'' No... No please.'' Amara begged, her heart racing. The blue color filled her vision as it grew brighter, a breeze began to flutter around her.

'' PLEASE NO!''

 

\---

 

_**Sir.** _

Tony nearly jumped when he heard JARVIS speak up as he was stepping onto the elevator.

'' What is it J?'' Tony asked.

_**Lady Amara is having a nightmare. She just woke up screaming.** _

'' What?'' Horror flooded Tony's veins. '' JARVIS, take me down to her room.'' Tony demanded as the elevator doors closed.

JARVIS was quick to do so, the elevator flying as fast as it could down to the floor that she was on When the doors open Tony practically ran to Amara's bedroom.

'' PLEASE NO! NOT AGAIN! NOT HERE, PLEASE NOT AGAIN!''

Tony's heart broke at the sound of her screams. He ran to his daughters bedroom, moving to open the door.

However, when he tried to open the door, it would not budge.

'' Amara!'' Tony yelled. '' Amara, open the door honey!'' Tony begged. She was still screaming, her cries echoing in Tony's ears. He saw something flash from the crack at the bottom of the door, and noted the blue light that was coming from inside.

What was that.

'' Amara, please let me in.'' Tony said. He pressed his forehead against the door. '' I want to help you. Please let me in.'' He begged.

Not even a second passed before he felt the door slowly start to open. He wrenched it the rest of the way open himself before rushing inside.

He found Amara sitting up on her bed, knees pulled up to her chest, and her hands glowing bright blue in front of her. Arcs of the blue energy danced off of her hands as she continued to scream and cry.

'' Amara?'' Tony stepped forward, making sure not to move fast and scare her. That was the last thing he need to do.

'' No... Please stay back!'' She begged, tears streaming down her face. '' I'm a monster.'' She whispered.

'' You are not a monster Amara.'' Tony said. '' I just want to help you.'' He stated.

'' I just hurt anyone that gets close. You'll get hurt.'' She said, panic in her tone. '' Stay back, please.'' She begged.

Tony did not listen, taking a few steps towards her.

'' I know that you would never hurt me.'' Tony said. He forced himself to keep his gaze on his daughters face. He had no idea what the blue energy was in her hands, but if she was this afraid of it then he knew it could not be a good thing. '' You're not back there Amara. You're here in the Avengers tower with me, with your father.'' He said.

'' The tower.'' Amara whispered. '' I'm in the tower.''

'' Yes, the tower.'' Tony said. Some of the energy in her hands began to dim. '' You came here looking for me. You wanted our help to find your mother. Two members of our team went out to start the search remember. Can you tell me there names?'' Tony asked.

'' Clint.... And Natasha.'' Amara whispered. She took an unsteady breath, clenching and unclenching her fists. The light continued to dim.

'' Remember we were shopping earlier, I told you how beautiful you looked in the sun dress you had picked out.'' Tony said. '' And then Thor nearly caused a scene in the mall before we left.''

Amara nodded at his words. Tony was close to the bed now. He reached out tentatively with one hand, resting it on his daughters shoulders. At his touch, the rest of the blue energy faded.

'' Dad.''

It was the last thing Amara got out before she was launching forward to hug her father. Tony hugged her back, holding her trembling form close as Amara buried her face into his chest.

'' It's alright Amara.'' Tony said. '' It's alright. I'm here.'' He whispered.


	16. Chapter 16

'' It's alright Amara.'' Tony whispered. '' I'm here. Just breath, you're ok. You're safe here.''

Amara could still see flashes of her nightmare in her mind. Her stepfather torturing her, forcing her to do things that she never wanted to do. Turning her into a monster at such a young age. She tried to make herself smaller, curling up tight against her fathers side. Tony tightened his grip around her.

'' Just breath Amara.'' Tony whispered.

'' I was so scared.'' Amara sobbed, pressing her face into Tony's chest. She gripped the material of his t-shirt tight in her fist, needing something to ground her in the sea of panic. '' He turned me into a monster.''

'' You are not a monster Amara.'' Tony said. '' You are Amara Lyan Stark. You are a normal girl who was pulled into a life she never wanted. I don't want you ever to think that you are a monster.'' He stated.

'' You saw it yourself.'' Amara sobbed. '' The blue energy.... I've been doing so good to hide it, but it keeps coming back. I can't control it. It's what makes me a monster.'' She felt her fathers arms tighten around her for a minute.

'' Amara, look at me.'' Tony whispered.

She lifted her gaze up to her fathers face. He was looking down at her with the softest gaze she had ever seen. Warmth spread in her chest at the sight.

'' I don't care about what that was. What I care about is that you were in pain, you were sad. I wanted to help you.'' Tony said. '' I hate to see you so upset over something you can't control. I want to help you, but you have to let me in.'' He said.

'' I can't.'' Amara whispered. '' This power.... It's too much for me to handle. If I were to have an episode, then it would kill someone.'' She whispered.

'' But you didn't hurt me just now.'' Tony reminded. '' When I walked into the room you were ready to blow, but you never did. You managed to pull it all back, until there was no sign of the blue energy. You do have some control over it, you just don't know it.'' He explained.

Amara ducked her head, burying her face into her fathers chest again. She felt Tony's hand land on her head, slowly raking through her brown hair.

'' You know, you aren't the only one to suffer the way you did.'' Tony explained. '' I've suffered similar things, but not nearly for as long as you did.''

'' What happened?'' Amara asked, taking a shuddering breath. Her sobs were nearly quiet now, replaced by curiosity. Tony patted her on the head, brushing a few stands of hair out of her eyes, and backed away enough so that they were facing each other. Before he continued he reached back, grabbing the blanket that lay discarded. Amara was still shaking from shock. Tony took the blanket, and draped it over her shoulders. He wrapped her up so that she was encased in the blanket, but she could push it off if she needed to.

'' It may be easier to show you then to tell you.'' Tony said. The look of surprise that passed Amara's face was shocking. Her hands trembled slightly as she pushed back a few strands of hair from her eyes.

'' Are you sure?'' Amara asked. '' I.... I don't want to push you.'' She stated.

'' It's ok.'' Tony explained. '' I would tell you eventually, because I don't want to keep secrets from you.'' He stated. '' I've only ever told two other people about what happened to me. You will make the third.'' The two waited for a minute in silence, until finally Amara moved to reach out. She rested her hand on his head, and as he closed his eyes the world around him began to fade into sand.

 

\---

 

Amara drew her hand away, tears streaming down her face, after nearly an hour.

She could barely believe it. She had heard rumors about what he had gone through in Afghanistan, but she never knew just how bad it was. She watched as he was water boarded, as he was tortured for information on his weapons. He had built his first arc reactor there, detaching him completely from the car battery that had been used before. He had been threatened to build the weapons his kidnappers wanted, or they would kill him and the good doctor Yinsen. He had built his first Iron Man suit to escape, the other man who was with him sacrificing himself so that he could get away.

He was right. He had suffered just like she had.

She scrubbed at her face to rid of the tears as Tony reached out to pull her into another hug. She heard her father take an unsteady breath. It was clear that the glance into his past had brought up some unwanted memories. She did not fight the hold. In fact, she returned it, hugging her father back as tight as she dared. Her father needed the comfort just as much as she did.

'' You're not the only one to suffer.'' Tony said, his voice slightly shaky. '' You have to understand that you're not alone. It took me forever to come to terms with that. I know how hard it is to fight inner demons alone, and it's a battle that will always take you down. I can help you fight them back, but only if you will let me. I don't want you to suffer alone. Please, let me help you.''

'' I'm scared.'' Amara whispered. '' What..... What happens if I lose control of it? I don't think I could live with myself if I hurt someone because I lose control.'' She asked.

'' That won't happen. We can come up with something. A safe room like Bruce has maybe.'' He suggested. '' We can work together to figure this out. I promise you that we will figure this out together. We may not know what this power is, but I believe that we can do something about it together. No matter what, we will figure this out.''

'' Ok.'' Amara whispered.

The two of them sat there for a few more minutes in silence.

'' Amara, do you know anything about this strange power?'' Tony asked.

'' No.'' Amara said. '' I noticed it a few months before my mother went missing. I wasn't sure what it was then, and I still don't know now.'' She explained.

'' That's ok.'' Tony said. '' Like I said before, we can figure this out. We'll need to run some tests of course.'' He stated.

'' I can control it enough for that.'' Amara said. '' I think.'' She added, her eyes dropping.

'' That's OK.'' Tony said. '' We just need to see enough of it to get an idea about what it is.'' He explained.

Amara finally backed away from him after a few more minutes. She scrubbed at her face to rid of the dried on tear tracks.

'' Do you want to try and get some more sleep?'' Tony asked. Amara shook her head no.

'' I don't really want to.'' Amara said. '' I don't want to have another nightmare.'' She explained.

'' I understand.'' Tony said, able to sympathize with her. '' Why don't we head up to the communal floor for a little bit and watch some TV.'' Tony suggested.

'' What about you? Aren't you tired?'' Amara asked.

'' I'll be alright. I just want to make sure that you are ok.'' Tony explained. '' So what do you say?'' He asked. Amara smiled up at him.

'' I think I'd like that.'' Amara said.

'' Then what are we waiting around here for.'' Tony said, already standing from the bed. Amara stood to follow him, the blanket still draped over her shoulders. Tony wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and lead her towards the elevator.

 

\---

 

When Pepper woke up the next morning she was not surprised to find that Tony was mot there. In fact, there was no sign of him ever getting into bed. 

Pepper sighed, knowing that he must have pulled an all nighter despite what she had asked of him. She beushed the thought away as she moved to get ready for the day. She had meetings to attend, and the Stark expo would be coming up soon, so both she and Tony would eventually be too busy to sleep a wink. 

'' Jarvis, where is Tony at? Did he pull another all nighter?" Pepper asked.

**_Miss Potts, it would appear that Sir is currently on the communal floor with lady Amara._ **

This did surprise Pepper. 

" What's he doing there?" Pepper asked.

  _ **Sir was staying with Lady Amara because she had a nightmare. He did not want her to be alone when she finally woke up.**_

Pepper was kind of shocked about this. She did not expect for him to go that far for her.

'' I need to see this.'' Pepper mumbled, a smile on her face as she moved to head for the elevator. She grabbed her jacket and bag on the way, slipping into her high heels before getting onto the elevator.

JARVIS was quick to take her to the communal floor. When they got there, Pepper rushed off to find where Tony was at.

Sure enough, when she stepped off, she found both him and Amara.

They were both sleeping on the couch. Amara was laying on her side with her head resting in Tony's lap. Tony was sitting up, head leaned back against the back of the couch. One of his hands was resting on Amara's head, tangled into her brown hair.

Pepper smiled at the sight.

'' JARVIS, take a photo please.'' Pepper said.

She heard the shutter as she turned to head back to the elevator to leave for work.

She would give Tony hell later, but right now she would let him and his daughter get some rest.

 

\---

 

 Tyrone watched as the beacon flashed on the screen in front of himself.

The beacon was inside the Avengers Tower, a few floors down from the top. Amara was there, sitting with someone else that Tyrone presumed was Tony.

'' The trackers still working. This is a good sign.'' He mumbled.

'' Sir, should we pursue her?'' One of his men asked.

'' Not yet.'' He said. '' Give it time. Let her feel like she is safe for once, and then we will rip it all away from her. Suffering is the best medication in my eyes.'' Tyron said. '' Now go. Test out those new recruits we got the other day.'' He stated.

'' Yes sir.''

Tyrones man stepped outside the room to find the two people sitting there.

'' So you're the new recruits.'' He mumbled.

'' Yes.'' Clint answered. '' I was wondering when one of you would finally come and talk to us. My partner and I were getting rather annoyed.'' He stated, gesturing to Natasha.

'' Give me your names.'' He stated.

'' Noah Howl.'' Clint stated.

'' And you?'' The other man asked, looking to Natasha.

She did not answer him.

'' She's a mute sir.'' Clint stated. '' Hasn't been able to talk since I met her. Her names Miley Harris.'' He explained.

'' Very well then.'' The man said. '' Follow me, I can show you to where you will be staying.'' He said. The two nodded, and followed behind the man.

 

\---

 

 Amara woke to the soft sounds of the TV playing, and chatter coming from the kitchen.

She slowly sat up, stretching out her arms to try and wake herself up. She looked around herself, her brain still too tired to figure out where she was at. She eventually realized that she was in the communal floor. Glancing beside herself, she found her father sleeping peacefully with his head laid back against the couch. She was confused at first as to why he was there.

Then memories of that night came flooding back.

The nightmare.

The blue energy in her hands.

Her father coming to her rescue.

A shiver ran down Amara's spine as she leaned back into the couch. It was all so fresh in her mind, but at the same time it was like a thing of the past. She could still remember her fathers promise to her last night. She doubted that he would ever break it.

'' Ah. Good morning Lady Amara.''

Amara's head snapped to the side to find Thor entering the room with a box of pop tarts in his hands. He was beaming at her as he approached.

'' I do hope you slept well.'' Thor said.

'' I slept as much as I could.'' Amara stated, not wanting to tell the god about her nightmares. She eyed the box of pop tarts in Thor's hand. '' What flavor pop tarts are those?'' Amara asked.

'' Cinnamon.'' Thor said. '' Would you like some?'' He asked.

'' I would love some.'' Amara said. Thor held the box out for her to take a package. '' What time is it?'' Amara asked, opening up the package.

'' A little past 9.'' Thor said, glancing to the clock hanging on the wall. '' Friend Rogers and I found you and Friend Stark asleep when we rose nearly an hour ago.'' He explained.

'' Yeah.'' Amara mumbled. '' Couldn't sleep, and dad found me up here, so he stayed with me.'' Amara lied. She did not quite feel ready to revealing her nightmares to the others. Her father was the only one so far that knew about them, and she would like to keep it that way until she was ready.

'' Shall we wake him up?'' Thor asked.

'' No. He needs to sleep.'' Amara said. '' From everything I've learned, he's not sleeping well.'' She stated.

'' Fair enough.'' Thor said. '' Since you wish for him to rest, shall we return to the kitchen to chat?'' Thor asked.

'' I would like that.'' Amara said. '' I'd love to hear some stories about your home world if you're ok talking about it.'' She stated as she began to follow Thor. She heard the god laugh.

'' It will be a long story, so settle in.'' Thor said.

Amara could be patient enough for this.


	17. Chapter 17

True to his word, Thor's stories of Asgard and its people took hours, and Amara sat through all of his stories, wonder in her eyes. She never thought she would be so enthralled in such tales. Her mother had told her stories from children's books about Thor and Odin, and other kinds of what at the time she called fairy tales. Then she saw the reports on the TV about Thor being real, which shocked her. She had been only ten at the time, and had found it hard to believe then. However, now she sat before the thunder god himself, listening to his tales of battles, and of his friends. Thor even told her about his troublesome brother Loki, explaining some of the hardships he had to suffer through since he was not actually born an asgardian like Thor was.

Eventually, to Thor's disapproval, Amara was asked to be elsewhere.

'' Friend Stark, care to join us? I was about to explain to Lady Amara about my adventures in taking down the dark elves.'' Thor explained.

'' Maybe another time Thor.'' Tony said. Amara noticed that he was rubbing at his neck, a pained expression on his face.

'' Are you ok?'' Amara asked.

'' Neck spasm.'' Tony said. '' Didn't sleep right is all, no biggie.'' He stated as he moved towards the fridge. Before he had even opened it Bruce and Steve both came walking inside the room.

Amara scanned the three newcomers, suspicion in her gaze. She reached out after a moment to the one closest to her, that man being Bruce.

_Blue energy._

Amara knew why they were here.

'' You told them, didn't you?'' Amara asked, a sad tone to her voice.

The room fell silent as everyone turned to face the young teen. Amara's eyes flew amongst the four men.

'' Why did you tell them?'' Amara asked, turning to face her dad. '' I didn't want them to know.'' She said.

'' I'm sorry.'' Tony said. '' I thought it was best if they knew about it if I'm not the one who comes to your rescue when you have a nightmare.'' Tony explained.

'' I didn't want them to know about it.'' Amara said, fear in her eyes. '' I don't want them to get hurt if I lose control.''

'' I should have talked to you about it first. I'm so sorry.'' Tony whispered.

Amara eventually stood up, hands trembling in both fear and anger. Tony was quick to walk over to her, resting a hand on her shoulders.

'' I know you didn't want me to tell anyone Amara, but its for the best. They need to know if, god forbid, something were to happen to me. I don't want you to suffer alone.'' Tony said.

Amara felt a single tear fall from her eyes.

'' It's going to be ok Amara.'' Tony whispered. He pulled her close, hugging her tight against his chest. '' I promise you, we will figure this out together, all of us, because we are a family.'' He stated.

'' We just want to help you Amara, so please let us.'' Steve said.

'' After what Hydra did to you, I am not surprised to learn about this. I am sure we can figure out ways to help you control it.'' Bruce assured.

Thor looked on at the rest of his teammates.

'' I am lost my friends. You have not told me of what Lady Amara is crying about.'' Thor said.

'' I'll explain later big guy.'' Steve stated, patting Thor on the shoulder.

Amara backed away from Tony after a few minutes, scrubbing at her eyes.

'' I'm sorry. I'm overreacting here.'' Amara said, a broken laugh escaping her chest.

'' There's nothing to be sorry about Amara.'' Steve said. '' All of us have been through hard times. I'm sure Tony's told you.'' He stated.

'' We're all a bunch of misfits from broken families.'' Bruce commented. '' We stand up for one another because that's what a family does.'' He stated.

Amara smiled at him.

'' Thank you.'' She whispered. '' All of you. It makes me feel so much better to realize how you feel about this.'' Amara said. She lifted her hand. The team watched as little bits of blue energy danced around her fingertips. '' I never had these powers when I was under Hydra's control. It's like they've been growing inside of me ever since I escaped.'' She stated.

'' There are tests we can run. I would be that these powers are linked to your telepathy and telekinesis.'' Bruce explained.

'' It would make sense.'' Tony stated.

'' When would you feel most comfortable to performing a test?'' Bruce asked.

'' Soon.'' Amara said. '' This power, it scares me. Maybe knowing what it is will give me a better understanding of what it is.'' She stated.

'' Alright then.'' Tony said. '' Later today, we will test it out.'' He stated. Amara nodded in agreement, turning to glance at the others. They were all smiling at her.

She was not afraid anymore.

 

\---

 

Amara bounced slightly where she stood in the middle of the room. It had only been a few hours since their talk in the kitchen, and the time had finally come to test out the powers that terrified her.

She glanced up to find Tony and Bruce talking as they moved between the screens hanging from the ceiling. There was a hologram showing her vitals to Bruce's right, which he was constantly checking. He said he wanted to see if there was a spike in anything when she summoned the power. Amara was not sure what to expect. Looking to her left she found Thor and Steve standing just outside the lab. The two of them appeared worried, but they did not show it very well.

'' Alright Amara. When I say so you try to summon that power I saw last night.'' Tony said, clicking a few things on the screen in front of him.

'' And what ever you do, don't panic.'' Bruce said.

'' Yeah.'' Amara said, laughing slightly. '' We'll see what happens.'' She stated.

A few more taps at the screen, and then Tony looked up to her.

'' We're ready.'' Tony said. '' When ever you're ready you can start.'' He stated.

'' Right.''

Amara forced herself to take a steady breath before shutting her eyes. She slowed her breathing as best she could as she reached deep down to find the power. She felt when it began to spring forward, a warmth spreading across her fingertips. She opened her eyes to find the blue light dancing across her fingers, spreading slowly up her arms.

'' Vital signs are holding steady.'' Bruce said.

'' Scanners are reading the energy now. Keep it up for a little longer Amara, we've almost got it.'' Tony said, flashing her a thumbs up. Amara did as he asked, doing her best to hold it back.

Then the memory flashed before her eyes.

_Tyrone standing over her with the staff in hand, the energy being forced into her body. Her power destroying everything around her._

Amara gasped when the vision faded from her sight.

She was pulled back to the present by alarms going off around her.

 

\---

 

Tony watched as a look of horror passed Amara's face.

Something was wrong.

He looked to the screens in front of him, finding that the readings were going off the charts. The energy being used in her was growing by the second.

Then the alarms began to ring.

'' The energy is growing to unstable levels.'' Bruce said. '' This isn't good.''

'' Amara, you have to control it.'' Tony called out. He read through the readings. They were picking up that this energy was labeled as Plasma, just like the gloves that she used. '' Amara!''

Tony watched as Amara fell to her knees, arms held out in front of her. Her eyes were glowing bright blue as the plasma energy began to arch off of her body. Sparks began to fly as the energy hit everything around her.

'' GET DOWN!'' Bruce shouted.

Tony dove for the floor at just the last moment. When he did he heard Amara scream as a wave of energy ran through the room. Glass shattered all around him, and Tony heard his bots cry out as they were knocked over from the blast.

Then all was silent.

Tony did not dare to move from where he had fallen for a few minutes. He could still feel the energy in the air. The lights were flickering above his head. He slowly pushed to his feet, eyes scanning the area around him. 

The glass windows were shot out, the screens that he and Bruce had been using shattered. Steve and Thor slowly stood from where they had hunkered down when the glass broke. They were watching Amara with shock. 

'' Such power.'' Thor whispered. '' It's immense.'' 

'' How can one person wield such power?'' Steve mumbled. 

Tony saw Bruce stand up beside him. 

'' Well, I don't think we will need to have her do that again.'' Bruce commented, a nervous laugh escaping his chest. 

'' Amara.'' 

Tony ran forward, kneeling beside his daughter. Amara was laying on her side, and she had yet to move since the blast had gone off. He gently turned her onto her back. 

'' Amara, can you hear me?'' Tony asked. 

A beat of silence. 

Amara's eyes slowly opened. They were glazed over slightly, but when they began to clear they locked onto Tony. Fear entered her gaze as she moved to sit up. 

'' Did I hurt anyone?'' She asked, voice trembling as tears welled up in her eyes. 

'' No. We're all ok.'' Tony assured. He rested a hand on Amara's shoulder. '' Are you ok?'' Tony asked. 

'' Yeah.'' Amara whispered. She scrubbed at her eyes, ridding of the tears that threatened to fall. She sat up with Tony's help, leaning against his side as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Amara's eyes scanned the area, horror on her face. '' I'm so sorry. I never wanted this to happen.'' 

'' It's not your fault Amara.'' Tony stated. '' Don't blame yourself. We needed to see it to know what this power was. Now I have an idea.'' He explained. '' And I think I know what I can do to help you control it.'' He stated. 

'' Really?'' Amara asked. 

'' Yeah.'' Tony said. He helped Amara to stand up. She stumbled slightly, Tony catching her before she could fall flat on her face. 

'' Steve, can you take her upstairs to the communal floor?'' Tony asked. '' We need to clean this place up before we can go over the research.'' He stated. 

'' Yeah.'' Steve said. He walked into the lab through the broken windows. Amara appeared absolutely exhausted by what had just happened. Steve bent down, allowing her to climb onto her back. Once Amara was settled Steve began to carry her to the elevator. 

Tony sighed as he watched Steve carry his daughter away. Once he was gone Bruce stepped up to his side. 

'' Are you sure you can figure anything out from the data we got?'' Bruce asked. 

'' Her powers are similar to the energy that her gloves wield. I think some modifications to the gloves themselves can help her to control it when it gets out of control.'' Tony explained. '' At least until she feels that she has it under her own control.''

'' Do you wish for me to aid you in cleaning?'' Thor asked. 

'' If you don't mind.'' Tony said. 

The three of them got to work cleaning up the mess in the lab. 

 

\---

 

Two hours later the lab was back to normal, save for the windows that would need replaced. 

Tony sat hunched over his desk, a few different tools scattered around him. He was working on Amara's plasma gloves. Just as he had thought, the energy projection the test had picked up was pure plasma energy. So not only could Amara move things with her mind and read peoples thoughts, but she could project energy in what ever form she wished. 

Just what had those Hydra agents done to her?

'' JARVIS, about how long should the testing take?'' Tony asked, setting the soldering iron down. 

_**It should only take me fifteen minutes given the data you have collected Sir.** _

'' Alright. Call me down when its finished. I'm going to go check on Amara.'' Tony stated. 

_**Certainly Sir.** _

Tony stepped onto the elevator, heading up to the communal floor. When he got there he found Steve and Amara sitting on the couch. They were watching an old black and white film, Steve giving commentary the entire time. 

'' What are you watching?'' Tony asked, stepping up behind the couch. 

'' Some old Hitchcock films.'' Steve said. '' Amara said she had watched one with her mother once, and that she wouldn't mind watching it again.'' He explained. Amara glanced back to Tony, a smile on his face. 

'' Mom always watched these with her father, so when I was little sometimes we would watch them together.'' Amara explained. 

'' I see.'' Tony said with a smile. He glanced up to the screen, noting the characters that were talking. It appeared to be some sort of tense seen, the two characters fighting about something. '' Mind if I join you?'' Tony asked. 

'' Go ahead.'' Steve said, gesturing to the couch. 

Tony moved around the couch to take a seat beside Amara. Once he sat down Amara leaned over onto his shoulder. 

'' I'm sorry about the lab.'' Amara said. '' Using the powers brought back a strong memory. I lost control.'' She stated. 

'' It's alright.'' Tony said '' Things like that happen more often then you realize, trust me.'' He stated. '' Plus, I may have figured something out to help you. JARVIS is testing it right now. When we're done here we can test it out ok.'' Tony said. Amara nodded against his shoulder, and Tony did not have to look to know that she was smiling. 

'' Thank you dad.'' Amara whispered.

Tony's chest blossomed with warmth as he wrapped an arm around Amara's shoulders. 


End file.
